Heart of Chocolate
by Zowieyaoi
Summary: There was a reason why Warden Love's pheromones didn't work on Zebura. He's been in love with some one for a long time and it's up to Komatsu, Sani, and Toriko to get Zebura to confess to his love. Now if only the plans that they come up with would work. Ratings may or may not change.
1. Prologue

ZY: First Toriko Fanfiction. I do not own Toriko in anyway what's so ever. Reviews are welcome.

}i{ }i{

* * *

Heart of Chocolate

}i{ }i{

* * *

Prologue

* * *

There was a reason Warden Love's pheromones didn't work on Zebura. Some people just thought that the criminal didn't have a heart to love with, while others thought that he couldn't love anyone because he had no interest whatsoever, a small number of people figure Zebura was just immune to ether Love's pheromones or love. None of which where true. Only four people in the entire Gourmet World knew why Love's pheromones didn't work on Zebura, each found out on their own. Truth be told it surprised all of them when they realized it. Zebura was in love with someone, and is still in love with that same person even after all these years.

}i{

President Ichiryu was the first to realize it, and this was LONG before Zebura was sent to Gourmet Prison. True Ichiryu was shocked when he found out. But afterward he just smiled and thought that his oldest adopted son would figure it out eventually.

}i{

After Zebura got out of Honey Prison, Toriko was the next to find out. Contrarily to popular belief, Toriko did uses his brain for more then just thinking about food. Then again, it didn't take much brain power to figure out. It was his nose that helped him find out. It was at a small inn at the edge of a relatively big city, late at night. Toriko and Komatsu where traveling with Zebura to get an ingredient with a capture rank of 75, which they did complete and where heading back after dropping of sed ingredient. During the night, Toriko woke up to a strange smell. He followed the odd smell towards Zebura's room. Toriko opened the door slightly, that was when Toriko saw Zebura having some 'Personal Time' and was softly panting a name. Though Toriko didn't have Zebura's ears, he could still hear the name. Quietly and quickly Toriko closed the door and went back to his room. He really didn't sleep that night, and he did the best he could to act normal then next morning. Before meeting Komatsu outside, Zebura pulled Toriko aside and basicly threatened the blue haired man to "Keep yar yap shut and ya get ta keep yar tongue". Toriko did just that because A) Zebrua always keeps his word and B) the name Toriko heard was the last name he'd ever thought would leave Zebura's lips in that way.

}i{

Sani was the next one to find out. Much to both of their dismay. Sani caught Zebura sniffing a piece of green cloth that belonged to a certain person. Sani was lecturing/shouting at Zebura about it being descusting sniffing someone else's used clothing. Somewhere during the lecture, Zebura gave Sani an ugly black eye. Sani never said anther word about what he saw, though he still thought smelling someone else's clothing was unbeautiful.

}i{

Komatsu was the last of the four to find out. At first Komatsu thought he was just seeing thing, but it was during an unusual day when Komatsu realized that he wasn't just seeing things. The IGO asked the Four Heavenly Kings, well, three of them anyway, to waitress at Hotel Gourmet for the day. A birthday event for a granddaughter of one of the Gourmet Millionaires was scheduled later in the day. She was turning nine and for her birthday she wanted to meet the Four Kings. Toriko, Sani, and Coco agreed, not just for the little girl, but also for a change of pace, you know not going into potentially life-threatening situations and they wanted to see what it would be like to be a waiter a day. Komatsu was happy to see his friends again. Sani of course made sure that everything was beautiful for the day, much to some of the staff's annoyance. Zebura showed up a little after Sani's 'touch ups', apparently he heard the conversation between the IGO official and the three other kings, 95% of the employees where scared out of there wits. There was a 'slight' argument between Sani and Zebura about him being there. Zebura said he heard that they wanted the FOUR Heavenly Kings to be there, while Sani argued that he wasn't asked to be here and that he'll scare the birthday-girl away, as well as every customer that'll enter the restaurant. Coco was the one who settled the argument, already dressed in his waiter uniform, by suggesting that Zebura be security rather than waiting tables all day. Sani agreed as long as Zebura not make too much of a fuss when he did his job. It took a few minutes, but Zebura finally agreed. Komatsu wasn't sure, but he thought that the most dangerous of the four kings was actually looking at Coco, in his attire, for most of those minutes. Komatsu shook it off, maybe. he was reading too much into it.

}i{ About 3 hours later }i{

There was now a wait list for the day at the restaurant, guess having three of the four Heavenly King waiting tables at a restaurant was a real attraction. Surprisingly, Toriko was doing a good job of serving the food and not eating anyone's order. A lot of employees had a betting pool going on about how long it took for the Glutton of the Heavenly Kings to eat an order, everyone pretty much lost the bet. Good thing Komatsu didn't place any bets. Coco seemed to attract the most costumers, much to Sani's disappointment. Sani was hoping that he was going to be the one to bring in the most customers. Komatsu stepped out of the kitchen to check on how his friends where doing. He was glad to see Toriko, Sani, and Coco doing well and enjoying themselves, but he did feel a little sorry for Coco when he saw that some of the female patrons being overly flirty with him. 'Poor Coco' Komatsu thought. That was when he herd a low growl. Komatsu looked towards his left to see Zebura glaring at the flirty women. When Coco finally got away from the ladies, Zebura stopped glaring at the women and kept his eyes on Coco as he headed back to the kitchen to pick up an order. Komatsu couldn't believe his eyes, but he didn't say a word and went back to the kitchen to work in order to get 'That' thought out of his head. Later that day, the little birthday-girl was positively thrilled to see ALL four kings at her birthday part, she gave each of them a big hug, even Zebura (who had an awkward look on his face, he wasn't use to anyone getting that close to him without any malice). It was a good day.

}i{

It was a whole week after the birthday party when Toriko, Sani, and Komatsu were eating in Komatsu's restaurant after hours, well, more on the lines of drinking than eating, when one of them let what they saw with Zebura slip. That was when the three started talking and after a few minutes they all reached the same conclusion. Zebura was in love with Coco. This got the three, ok mostly Sani, scheming on how to get Zebura to confess to Coco. They just hoped that they where well out of Zebura's hearing range. They wanted to be alive to witness Zebura confessing to Coco.

}i{ End Prologue }i{

* * *

ZY: Well, how'd I do? Please review :-)


	2. Plan A: Flowers

ZY: Hello everyone. I'm letting everyone know that each chapter will be themed in one way or another. Enjoy. I do not own Toriko in any way.

}i{}i{

* * *

Plan A: Flowers  
}i{ }i{

* * *

Zebura ran his fingers threw Coco's shiny black locks. Coco purred as he nuzzled his cheeks against Zebura's chest as the giant continued to pet him. Zebura then started rubbing the back of Coco's neck, there was a content sigh from Coco as his eyes fluttered closed. Zebura smirked "Enjoying youself Coco?" Coco opened his eyes a little bit and blushed at the older Heavenly King's comment. "Hey, it feels nice, all right," Coco muttered softly, but he knew that Zebura could hear him. The taller of the two stopped petting the shorter one's neck in favor of moving his hand to gently tilt his head up so that the taller could look into the brownish-black eyes of the shorter one. "Don't I get a kiss?" Zebura seemed to state rather than ask. Coco's cheeks turned pink and his eyes darted to the side. Zebura chuckled and thought 'He's adorable when he blushes.'

While his eyes kept to the side, Coco moved his arms around Zebura's neck, well actually only his hands were able to reach Zebura neck, and muttered "You're going to have to lean down a bit, I can't reach." Zebura smiled, actually smiled at that comment. Zebura was 255cm (8.36ft) tall while Coco was 200cm (6.56ft) tall, so yea, even if Coco stood on his tippy-toes he couldn't kiss Zebura on the lips unless the giant leaned down. As one hand held onto Coco's chin, Zebura wrapped his other arm around Coco's waist, and then started to lean down towards Coco. Just as Zebura was mere centimeters away from kissing Coco, a thundering crash was herd. Zebura jolted awake.

}i{

Still in bed, Zebura growled in annoyance. 'Damn idiots. Who the hell gets into a car crash this early in the morning?' He wasn't sure what was more aggravating, being awaken by a horrible noise or him finally having the love of his life in his arms, but only to realize that it was all a dream. Zebura sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He really should tell Coco how he felt, but Zebura wasn't sure how Coco would react and he couldn't risk the already existing trust he has with Coco. Zebura sighed again, he'll just keep his love for his fellow king in his heart until the day he dies and he'll make sure all who know will keep quite as well. When Zebura got out of bed, he realized that he needed to go to the bathroom to take care of a certain morning problem.

}i{

* * *

}i{ Meanwhile, with Komatsu, Sani, and Toriko }i{ (note: the three will be ether texting or writing when they are making there plans in order to prevent Zebura from finding out what they're doing)

)Any words between the inverted parenthaces it ether text or written(

Sani came up with the idea of having Zebura giving Coco some flowers. Toriko liked that idea, but Komatsu wasn't sure Zebura would do such a thing. )I mean, I just can't picture Zebura giving roses to anyone, let alone Coco,( Komatsu stated to the two kings. )We're not going to use roses,( Both the kings stated at the exact same time. Komatsu merely asked )Why?( Toriko responded with )Because Coco's allergic to all types of roses.( Sani nodded and added )And because of that, we could nev'r celebrate Valentines Day with roses, but it wasn't much of a problem though, because all the decorations where still beautiful.( Komatsu was surprised by this, but this did explain why Coco didn't go to the IGO's rose themed Valentines Day party last year, no matter how many times he was asked. )So if roses are out, what kind a flowers should we get Zebura to use?( Komatsu asked Sani and Toriko. That was a good question, and a better question was how to mention it to Zebura without letting him onto their plan?

}i{

* * *

}i{

Zebura was definitely not in a good mood. Why the hell would he be on a delivery mission of the lowest kind. Zebura growled "I'm not a fucking flower delivery guy." A better question was who would use the IGO for a flower delivery? Edible flowers, maybe. But where Red Orchid Tulips (1) edible? When Zebura finally got to the building that had the flowers he needed to pick up, he made sure that all of the people in there knew he could end all their lives on a whim. He got the flowers. Ten in total, all around 121.92 cm (4ft), all in individual pots inside a green-box (a miniature greenhouse to be exact) that was 90.718 kg (200 pounds), and 152.4 cm (5ft) tall. After Zebura left the building, he made sure to let everyone he passed know that if he heard even the slightest chuckle, they where going threw the nearest wall. When he gets back to the IGO headquarters there's going to be rivers of blood, or maybe an ocean of blood.

}i{

Zebura had currently been attacked by ten different groups of bandits, all of whom are in no condition to move at the moment. This made Zebura wonder if these flowers were worth something, guess he'll have to ask someone from the current group of bandits he was practically obliterating. He grabbed one of them by their collar and simply said in his I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-answer-my-question tone "Mind telling me why ya bastards want these stupid flowers. Ya better answer now." The bandit gulped and told Zebura everything. Red Orchid Tulips where a rare hybrid flower that were hard to grow and breed, and the nectar from these flowers made honey that was positively packed with vitamins. Zebura spared that bandit, who took the chance to flee, and went on his way back to the IGO Garden.

Ok, so the IGO was in it's right mind when they sent a Gourmet Hunter to retrieve the flowers, but would have been nice if they told Zebura this at the begining, then he wouldn't have sent the poor soul, who told him to get the flowers, into next week. The fact that the flowers could make vitamin enriched honey made Zebura think about Coco. Yes, Zebura knew that the gentleman liked a good balanced meal and Red Orchid Tulip Honey sounded like something Coco would like. Zebura sighed, but then he got an idea. Perhaps he could 'persuade' the IGO in-charge of the flowers to give him first batch of the honey. Oh, Zebura could just picture the image, or fantasies in this case, of him giving Coco the honey.

}i{ Zebura's fantasy begins }i{

* Zebura gave Coco a medium size glass jar filled to the brim with honey made from the red tulip orchids. Coco was surprised that Zebura got him such a thoughtful gift. After Coco took the jar he said "Zebura, did you really go out of your way just to get me this," as he looked at the honey in aww. Zebura smirked and stated "It wasn't to much trouble, besides I know ya like food that's balanced in nutrition." Coco's cheeks acquired a soft dusting of pink as he said "Th-thank you Zebura, it means a lot that you care enough to know what I like to eat." Zebura smiled and said "I hope ya enjoy tha honey," as he turned to walk away. Before Zebura got fifteen paces away from Coco, the shorter of the two called out to the taller. Zebura looked over his shoulder to see Coco, now with a pink hue on his cheeks, looking down at the ground and muttered "Do you want to eat some of this honey with me? I know how to make a dish that will go well with it," although Coco spoke softly, but Zebura heard it perfectly clear. Zebura smiled and said "As long as I'm eating with you, the food'll be delicious no-mater what it is." Coco was now flushed red and the only word to leave his lips was "Zebura" *

}i{ Zebura's fantasy ends }i{

With the grin on his face, Zebura continued on his way, eliminating any and all bandits who dared crossed his path; although, 80% of the bandits that where lying in wait didn't attack because of Zebura's toothy grin scared them into ether retreating or wetting themselves. There was nothing scarier than the most dangerous person in the world having a grin on his face, which could mean the end of some one.

}i{

Golden Honey Hornet-Bees (around the size of a human head) (Capture lv 10 for an individual, lv 45 for a swarm) (2) are a venomous hybrid that makes honey so delicious that was it was practically liquid gold. There was a relatively large swarm of Golden Honey Hornet-Bees inside the IGO Gardens, so they needed flowers so that they can make their wondrous honey.

X

To put it simply Red Orchid Tulips + Golden Honey Hornet-Bees = Honey with vitamins and amazing taste.

X  
Zebura really wished they could have explained this at the beginning, but when he mentioned that he wanted first dibs on the first batch produced, the IGO said that he would be the first to be notified, and Zebura didn't have to threaten anyone. The IGO did ask Zebura to help with planting the flowers, at first Zebura refused, but when the IGO told him that the other kings were going to help out too, Zebura agreed, mostly to see Coco. When Zebura got to the Garden, with the Red Orchid Tulips, he saw his fellow kings there. Toriko moving boulders out of the way in order to make a clearing for the flowers. Sani 'feeling' around for spot to plant the flowers that they would grow the best, and marking them with an X. Coco was sitting on a giant boulder, Zebura wondered why he was just sitting there, but when he heard some of the hornet-bees hovering nearby, Zebura knew that Coco was here to keep them away while the flowers where being planted.

Nine of the IGO gardeners were planting the flowers where Sani's X marks were, leaving only one Red Orchid Tulip in the mini greenhouse.

Zebura looked at the lone plant, looked at the employees carefully planting the flowers, looked at Toriko eating a huge origini nearby, looked at Sani stating that the flowers were beautiful, looked at Coco watching the hornet-bees, looked at the solo flower in the box again, and looked at Coco once more. Zebura carefully picked up the flower by the pot, walked over to Coco, and set the flower next to Coco. The raven haired king looked at the flower and then looked at Zebura, surprised that the giant did what he did. "It smells nice, thought you'd want'a take a whiff, since yar tha only one who hasn't yet," Zebura said doing his best to look anywhere but Coco. There was a few seconds of silence before Zebura finally looked at Coco, who was smiling at Zebura. That caught Zebura off guard, ok, yes he fantasied about Coco smiling at him but he never expected Coco to smile at him in real life. Coco carefully picked up the flower, breathed in its sweet aroma, and smiled once again. Zebura's heart fluttered at that scene. "Thank you Zebura, it does smell lovely," Coco said with a smile. Zebura could hear the sincerity in Coco's voice, one of Zebura's favorite sounds. The giant smiled back and said "No problem."

}i{

Toriko and Sani watched the whole thing. Sani happy the plan worked, Toriko was also glad the plan worked, though he was also surprised that it did work. In order to prevent Zebura from hearing anything, Komatsu, Toriko, and Sani agreed that the signal that they should use would be facial expressions. Furrowed brows would mean that the plan failed, smiles would mean that the plan worked, while a raised brow would mean that the plan sort-of worked. Both Toriko and Sani were raising their brows to one another. Ok, so Zebura didn't confess to Coco, but at least they got the two closer together. Maybe the next plan would work.

}i{ Plane A: Partial success. }i{

}i{ }i{

* * *

(1): Red Tulips stands for Declaration of love and Orchids stands for Love, beauty, and mature charm.  
(2): Golden Honey Hornet-Bees are only found in this story. My creation, so hands off.

* * *

}i{ }i{

ZY: Well? How was chapter one? If anyone has any suggestions on themes please let me know.


	3. Plan B: Sweets

ZY: Chapter 2 ppl :-) Enjoy.

}i{

Plan B: Sweets

}i{

There are trees that grows the most delicious candy berries in every sweet flavor imaginable, but you can only eat one at a time. For if you eat two or more, you will get the most horrible flavor imaginable. The Sweet Candy Tree (1) was a rare grow, much like the Rainbow Fruit Tree, but it was still in the wild and in the most difficult Terran. Also like the Rainbow Fruit Tree, the Sweet Candy Tree was guarded. The guard for the Sweet Candy Tree were called Steel-Hide Army Ants [Capture lv 25 for an individual and lv 80 for a swarm] (2). They were called that because of the fact that their exoskeleton was as hard as steel. The ants were as big an average size human and had the strength of therty-eight strongmen. The Steel-Hide Army Ants understood the Sweet Candy Tree perfectly. Because of this fact, only a select few could get anywhere close to the tree. Why? Well, we would love to tell you now, but there's a more important story to tell.

}i{

Valentines Day was in two weeks. Everyone was getting the three Cs; cards, candy, and chocolate, majority in the shapes of hearts. The IGO invited all four of the Heavenly Kings to their annual Valentines Day party. They promised Toriko tons of chocolate covered food. They got to Sani by promising that the decor were going to be the most appealing that they'd ever done. They finally got Coco to come by saying that there wouldn't be a single real rose at the party and they would tell every guest not to bring any roses. Toriko was the one who asked Zebura to come to the party, at first Zebura refused, but when Toriko said that there was going to be tons and tons of chocolate covered food and that all of their friends'll be there; Rin, Komatsu, Sani, Teppei, Melk the Second, Coco, Match, Tina, and maybe Old Man Ichiryu'll be there. Toriko smiled when he saw Zebura thinking.

The blue haired gourmet hunter knew if he'd mention that Coco was going, there would be a good chance that Zebura would go. "What kinda food we talking?" Zebura said looking of to the side. The smile left Toriko's face immediately when he heard that. Toriko had to think quickly "Well, I'm not sure what the IGO's gunna be serving, but I know that Komatsu said he was making some fruit chocolate soufflé, Sani said he was going to bring something beautiful, Coco was going to bring something healthy to counteract the tons of chocolate that's going to be at the party, and Match said he was going to bring some flavored filled strawberries."

Zebura thought a little longer before finally saying "When's tha party?" Toriko smiled, told the giant the date of the party. "Oh if you want to bring something, you can, just no roses," Toriko added. Zebura nodded and state "So that's why Coco was going." Toriko grinned, showing his pointy canines, and added "And if you want to get something for someone special, nows the time." Zebura growled and glared at the blue haired man "Do not bring THAT up." Toriko held up his hand and stated "Hey, hey, come on Zebura, I didn't mean any harm." Zebura was ready to attack. Toriko sighed and stated "Just get him some kind of gift for V-Day, it doesn't have to be big or anything. It just need to be from the heart." Zebura was still glaring at the other. "Or something you know they'll like," Toriko quickly added, trying his best not to get the other angry. Zebura grabbed Toriko's collar and stated "You'd better not have told him, or anyone else." Toriko quickly stuttered out "I didn't tell anyone, I swear." The blue haired man was telling the truth, Sani and Komatsu didn't find out from him, they found out on their own. Zebura let go of Toriko's collar and stated "For your sake, ya better not have," before stomping off. Toriko gave a breath of relief.

That was waaaaaaaay to close.

}i{

The conversation with Toriko did get Zebura thinking. Maybe he should get Coco something. Zebura kept on stomping, scaring off everyone who just so happen to be in the way of the magenta haired giant. 'I should get him something,' Zebura thought as he started to calm down, started walking instead of stomping. Coco did seem to have a calming effect on the giant, even the thought of the raven haired king was enough to calm Zebura down. 'But what should I get him?' Zebura thought before he realized where he was. Looking around, then he remembered what was here. Maybe he could get a perfect gift for Coco after all.

}i{ A Week Later }i{

It was the day of the party, everyone who was invited was there, except Zebura, who was running late, and Coco, whom was being held up by numerous fans giving him mountains of cards and chocolate. The food that the IGO supplied was on one huge table, while the food that people brought was on another huge table. Sani indeed brought an amazingly beautiful chocolate statue, much to Rin's dismay. Komatsu brought an enormous vat of homemade soufflé with chocolate and fruit. Toriko brought a couple of chocolate eggs the size of a house.

Coco and Zebura finally arrived. Zebura was carrying gifts in a sack that was almost size of Coco, who was carrying a tray of something that smelt good. Coco was thanking Zebura as they entered the party hall. Komatsu was the first to spot them and said hi, Toriko was next, mostly because he smelt the food, and Rin, who was keeping close to Toriko, said hi as well. Toriko asked "What took you two so long?" Coco explained that he kept getting stopped by admirers to give him gifts, as he pointed at the sack that Zebura plopped down next to the table with the food from the guests, and then said that Zebura helped him by scaring off the admirers so they could get to the party. "Oh? Zebura actually helped you? That's unusually nice of Zebura, wonder why?" Sani teased. Coco didn't really catch one, since Zebura hit Sani over his head after the comment. Rin was scolding Zebura for hitting her brother, Komatsu and Toriko laughed, while Coco went to put his dish on the table for the stuff that the guest brought.

That was when Coco spotted a small gift-box that was wrapped in purple paper and a green ribbon, tucked in the ribbon on top of the box was a folded piece of paper with Coco's name on it. After he put his tray down, Coco picked up the little box. Purple and green was an odd color for Valentines Day, it made Coco wonder how anyone missed this box. Coco unfolded the paper in one hand, while holding the purple box in the other. He scanned the words on the paper. Coco was amazed at what was written and couldn't help but turn a soft shade of pink. Then he re-folded the paper and carefully placed it into his pocket before he carefully unwrapped the box. Coco could now see the soft electrons coming from the small box, it was a very pleasant sight. When he opened the box to see what it held. Coco was amazed when he saw the contents, different colored berries from the Sweet Candy Tree. Coco placed his free hand over his mouth in utter amazement. Zebura managed to see Coco from the corner of his eyes. Zebura did work hard for the gift he got for Coco.

}i{ * Flashback * }i{

Zebura realized that he was in the area of the Sweet Candy Trees grew. He knew that the berries were some of the best tasting sweets in the world and he knew that they where hard to get, so therefor a rather rare/pricy gift. But Zebura was determined to get the berries for Coco, and he didn't care if the Steel-Hide Army Ants guarded the berries. It's not like he would have trouble taking on a swarm or two. Zebura wondered if the ants where edible.

Once Zebura he heard the swarm of giant ants matching, he knew that he was closes to his target. It didn't take long for him to spot a grove of trees with dozen of barks, leaves, and berries of different lightly shaded colors, those must have been the Sweet Candy Trees. Zebura could smell the sweet aroma of the trees as he got closer. One of the human sized ants spotted Zebura heading towards the trees and alerted the other members of the swarm. The ants quickly surrounded the human in less then a minute. Zebura sneered and stated "You guys think ya can stop me? Cocky bastards."

}i{

Zebura quickly found out that the Steel-Hide Army Ants were very quick learners. Though Zebura could fight them all day, but it got harder and harder to fight the ant with each passing minute. A growl escaped the maroon haired gourmet hunter's throat. 'These damn ants are fast,' Zebura thought as he punched a couple of ants aside. Zebura couldn't use his voice because the ants didn't give him any time to breath in any sound. They saw Zebura use his Sound Bazooka to knock out about twenty ants and knew that it took time for Zebura to launch his sound attacks. So the ants took all the chances they got to attack Zebura when he prepared his attacks. This was really aggravating Zebura.

The ants weren't really trying to kill Zebura per say, just push him further away from the trees. Once Zebura realized this, he was even more aggravated. He wasn't going to let a bunch of ants keep him away from getting the berries for Coco. 'Coco, I'm getting those berries for you, no matter what,' Zebura thought after getting pushed back once again. After a minute of not being attacked, Zebura looked at the ants. They were just staring at him. Zebura took a step forward, ready to fight, but instead of the ants getting ready to strike, they headed towards the sweet trees. The ants got a certain distance before some of them looked back, Zebura got into a fighting position, thinking that the Steel-Hide Army Ants where going to launch an attack.

Nothing happened for a complete minute. One of the ants moved its head up and down at a slight angle. 'Wait, do they want me ta follow them?' Zebura thought before he took a careful step forward. The army started heading towards the grove of sweet colored trees, they kept looking back to see if the giant was fallowing them. Guess they did want Zebura to follow them. Why the change of heart all of the sudden?

}i{

Love was a trigger that allowed the Sweet Candy Tree to grow its candy berries. It was able to senesce that particular emotion and used the energy waves of love to grow the berries. The Steel-Hide Army Ants found this out a long time ago, long before the Sweet Candy Tree became an endangered species, and only let the ones who came to the trees out of love. But of coarse Zebura was unaware of this, so he was still confused about the sudden change in aura around the ants.

}i{

The ants helped Zebura with getting the candy berried, that where no bigger then marbles, they even got him a small bag to hold the berries in. How the ants got ahold of bags was a complete mystery, plus Zebura was still trying to figure out why the ants suddenly got helpful and friendly all of the sudden. Zebura awkwardly thanked the ants and headed home for the second part of his Valentine gift to Coco.

}i{ * End Flashback * }i{

Coco took one of the marble sized berries out of the box and popped it in his mouth. He smiled as he let the sweet flavor fill his mouth. Zebura's heart was doing summersaults in his chest. Zebura hoped that Coco liked his written confession, it took him the entire week to write it, Zebura found that harder than getting the berries. But judging by the fact that Coco did blush as he read the letter, Zebura was extremely hopeful.

Komatsu noticed that Coco was still by the table and went to investigate why and was followed by Sani, Toriko, and Rin. Toriko, of course, wanted to know what that deliciously sweet smell was. Komatsu asked Coco what he got. Coco smiled and told his friends that someone gave him Sweet Candy Tree Berries as a Valentines Day gift and a positively wonderful love confession. Rin was delighted, while Sani, Toriko, and Komatsu were curious *coughnotchough* on who wrote it. Rin practically snatched the love letter from Coco when he took it out of his pocket. As Rin read the love letter, she hoped that one day that Toriko would someday return her feelings. When Rin got to the end "Huh? There's no name," she said once she finished. The little group got quiet. Zebura was cursing in his head, 'HOW THE HELL DID I FORGET TO PUT MY NAME ON THE LETTER AFTER ALL THAT WORK?!'.

Coco was sad that he couldn't thank the sender, but he figured that the sender was at the party and decided to share the berries with everyone. Zebura didn't really mind. "Zebura, would you like one?" Coco asked the giant with a smile. Zebura smiled a bit and took a light purple candy berry. Zebura figured as long as Coco was happy, that's all that mattered to him. Coco ate a maroon colored berry at the same time as Zebura popped his purple berry in his mouth. Yea, Zebura could try again when there isn't people around.

}i{ Plan B : Flailed }i{

}i{ }i{

(1): Only found in this story, plus I needed a reason for Zebura to do what he did. Um, that makes sense right?  
(2): Ok, I admit I like insects. Plus only found in this story.

}i{ }i{

ZY: You were soooo close Zebura. Hopefully next time you'll let Coco know. If you readers have any suggestions on a chapter, Let me know.


	4. Plan C: Massage

ZY: Chapter 3.

}i{

Plan C: Massage

}i{ }i{

Zebura's shoulders and back were extremely sore. Okay so maybe fighting all day with hordes of creatures with capture levels of 40 or more all day wasn't the best idea Zebura had, but he had a great time, a good meal, and some leftovers for the four guest that were coming to visit him tomorrow. The giant flinched at the pain currently surging throughout his spinal cord. 'Damn it' Zebura thought as he carefully leaned back onto his bed. He was hoping that the soreness will be gone with a good night sleep.

}i{

Sleep didn't help at all. In fact, Zebura's muscles were even sorer then the day before, he couldn't put his shirt on because of the pain. Good thing it wasn't too unusual for Zebura to go without a shirt. Hopefully, the people who were coming to his house would't notice. At least not a certain person.

}i{

Toriko and Komatsu arrived early. Zebura basically tossed the food he got yesterday at Komatsu and told him to cook, Komatsu quickly headed towards the kitchen. Toriko offered to have a 'friendly' arm Westling contest. Because of his sore shoulders, Zebura stated that he wasn't interested in a childish game. Zebura sure as hell wasn't going to let Toriko know that he wasn't up to the challenge. Toriko did raise a brow, but shrugged it off and went to help Komatsu in the kitchen. Zebura was relieved at this.

Rin practically bursted threw the door with cheer when she arrived, but became disappointed when she realized Toriko wasn't there to see. Rin asked Zebura "Where's Toriko?" Zebura thumbed the kitchen quietly, doing his best not to move any sore muscles. Rin quickly darted towards the kitchen. Zebura couldn't stand Sani, but he could tolerate the little sister of the shortest king. Even if she had a waaay too obvious crush on the blue haired hunter.

Zebura was happy when he heard Coco arrive. The three in the kitchen where done finished with the food. "You did a great job in saving some food for us Zebura," Toriko stated happily and then gave Zebura a slap on his back. Pain was practically the only thing the giant felt. Zebura did not make a peep when the pain surged, but Coco saw. "Zebura, are you all right?" Was all Coco asked as he kept his eyes on the giant. Coco could see that Zebura's muscles around his back and shoulders where an angry shade of red. The tallest of the kings stated "I'ma fin." Coco didn't buy it at all and said "Oh? Then how come I can see that your back is hurting you?" Everyone present looked at Zebura. 'Craaaap,' was the only thing that popped into Zebura's head. There was no way he could get out of this one.

}i{

"You really should think about these kind of things Zebura," Rin stated. Zebura was too sore to really argue. Toriko had an idea and said "Hey Coco, do ya still know how to give a massage?" with a smile. Coco was surprised, while Zebura's face turned pink (when Coco was looking at Toriko). 'He better not be suggesting what I think he's suggesting,' Zebura thought, doing his best to get rid of the blush on his face. "I do, but it's been a while, " Coco replied, unaware that his secret admirer was blushing. Toriko had a big grin on his face and said "Why not give him a massage." Zebura thought 'Damn, his is. I'm going ta kill him.' Rin was quick to agree with Toriko "That's great idea, a massage'll help sooth the pain." Zebura wasn't sure if Rin agreed because she liked Toriko or if she knew that it would help Zebura. At the moment he really didn't care.

Komatsu decided to stay out of this. Mostly because he might let Zebura on that he knew about the giant's crush, and Rin was doing pretty well on urging Zebura to accept Coco's massage. Coco was doing his best to prevent any bloodshed. Everyone heard a sickening crack that emitted from Zebura's back when he raised his arm to hit Toriko. No one moved, Zebura especially. That was when Zebura finally accepted Coco's massage.

It was decided that it be best for Zebura to be lying down during the massage. Coco helped Zebura to his room. Rin got the door. Toriko mouthed to Komatsu "Let's not push any farther for now. No plans for a bit." Komatsu mouthed back "Agreed, I'll let Sani know as soon as possible." Rin closed the door after she saw Zebura laying on the bed on his stomach. There was a slow minute of silent before Rin finally said "Must have been a intense battle yesterday." Komatsu and Toriko quietly agreed.

}i{

Zebura moved his arms so that his chin could rest on them, but the movement caused a lot of discomfort. Coco looked over Zebura's back, it was easily visible to the raven haired hunter's eye that the muscles were overworked. "You should really cut back on the fighting, " Coco commented as he started rubbing Zebura's back softly. "Not my fault that the beasts were getting cocky," Zebura growled out. Coco sighed as he started to add more pressure. Zebura tensed at bit, but relaxed as soon as the pain started to diminished. If this is Coco's rusty massages, Zebura could only imagine what the polished version would be like.

}i{

After ten minutes Zebura was in heaven. The soreness was nearly gone and he was completely relaxed. Zebura couldn't remember the last time he was so content, without the aid of food. He heard Coco chuckle a bit. The giant immediately asked "What's so funny?" as he turned his head to look at Coco, who had a amused smile on his face. "You where purring," the raven haired man stated amusedly with the smile still on his face. Zebura turned red and immediately stated "There's no way in hell I was purring." Coco raised an eyebrow and pressed his fingers on some pressure points on Zebura's back, that sent a wave of serenity through the giant. This time Zebura heard himself purr.

Coco chuckled again and said "I'm glad you're enjoying the massage." Zebura stated back with his face still red "Don't get cocky about it." Coco, still massaging Zebura's back, merely said "Its not cockiness. I am really glad you're feeling better." It was a good thing Zebura wasn't looking at Coco at the moment, because Zebura was redder than a tomato.

}i{

Zebura thought Coco was right about him needing to choose his battles, and decided to actually listen. After he pulverizes Toriko, of coarse. But since the massage was a good idea, Zebura decided not to hurt Toriko too badly. At the moment Zebura was just enjoying himself with Coco.

}i{ Plan C: Undetermind. }i{

}i{ }i{

ZY: I hope everyone's enjoying this story so far. Reviews are welcome, and so are Constructive Criticism. Thank you.


	5. Plan D: Fake Date

ZY: Sorry for the wait. Got sidetrack with work, school, and anime. But Chapter 4 is Up.

}i{ }i{

Plan D: Fake Date

}i{ }i{

The sun was shining high in the sky. The rays sparkled through the leaves of the trees. It was a beautiful day - Zebura had plans for this day. He found the perfect location, got all of his supplies, and got all of the food prepared. Everything was perfect. All Zebura needed to do was convince Coco to come along with him without giving anything away.

*About an Hour Later*

"Are you sure you need my help for this?" Coco asked wirily as he followed Zebura down an offbeat path. Zebura simply replied "Yea, found these weird symbols that are suppose ta lead me ta the ingredient I'ma looking for, an' I don't know what they mean, so I thought ya might wanna look at them." Coco wasn't sure if what the older king was true, but he figure that he might as well go along with what Zebura said. To be honest, Coco was preparing for the worst.

Zebura pushed away some bushes to revel the most wondrous scenery that Coco has ever seen. Vibrant trees, a beautiful waterfall that created many rainbows as the water ran down the fall that was was easily ten stories high, the water in the river connected to the waterfall was crystal clear, the grass was emerald green that was dotted with flowers of many bright colours, and in the middle of this tranquil scenery was a wooden table that was about a meter in both length and width with two wooden chairs and on the table was five plates that were covered with metal lids to keep the contents fresh and any animals away. This took Coco's breath away. Zebura guided Coco to one of the chairs, Zebura moved the chair so Coco could sit in it. When Coco sat in the chair, Zebura pushed the chair closer to the table. Coco was rather surprised with Zebura's sudden gentleman-like behavior.

"So you lured me here for a dinner date with an amazing scenery? How unusual of you," Coco stated calmly as Zebura reached for one of the silver coverings. The giant smiled and stated "The ambiance's only half of this dinner," as he lifted the lids, reviling what was under it. Coco was utterly speechless, covering his mouth in amazement, as Zebura removed all of the silver lids. Everything reviled was the food from Coco's Life-Course Menu; Lee Dragon's Tear, Breo Swordfish, G2 Phoenix, Neo Tomato, and Domlom Fruit - all of which were beautifully prepared for the occasion.

When Coco finally got his voice back, he asked "How on earth did you managed to arrange all this?" Zebura placed a slice of the Breo Swordfish and G2 Phoenix on Coco's plate and said "How about using that tongue of yours for tasting this food rather than asking about it." Coco looked at his plate as Zebura, surprisingly, got a moderate amount of food on his plat. Coco picked up his fork and knife and cut a small section out of the two meats. Both of them were easily cut and smelt devine. Coco forked both of the small meat chunks and ate them, that was when his mouth felt like it was in heaven. The meats were perfectly seasoned, cooked, and the delicious flavor was impossible to ignore. The brunette couldn't surprises a pleasurable moan or a slight blush. Zebura grinned at the sound, all was going well.

After an hour or so, the two chairs where practically side-by-side. The sun now was on level with the horizon, painting the scenery with reds, oranges, and yellow. Coco was resting the back of his head on Zebura's well-muscled, scarred, chest while the giant gently stroked the shorter one's right cheek with the back of his right index finger. All that was left on the table was a slice of Domlom Fruit. Coco picked up that final slice and looked up at Zebura and asked "Would you like to try it?" Zebura smiled gently plucked the fruit slice from Coco's fingers and slipped it in-between the ravenette's lips, leaving half of it out of his mouth, and stated "It'll taste better." Coco blushed as he kept the fruit in his mouth. Zebura lifted Coco's chin so he could kiss him. Just when Zebura was about to take the Domlom Fruit into his mouth there was a furious knocking. Zebura jolted awake.

}i{ }i{

Zebura was in his bed, not on a romantic dinner with Coco. The giant was now in one of the worst moods possible. The knocking started again. Someone was at his door. Zebura was going to make sure that the knocker would pay, big time.

}i{

The man in the black suit knocked on the door of Zebura's house yet again. He really didn't want to be here, he knew the history of tallest of the Four Kings. Faster he gave the massage to the giant, the faster he could leave. When the door finally opened, the man in the suit saw Zebura ready to kill him. "What tha hell do ya want? Ya better talk now, or else," Zebura stated in an angry toon that would end a life. The man in the black suit fainted on the spot.

}i{ }i{

There have been a series of food robberies over the past two weeks. Couples being the ones targeted by the theifs; therefor, the IGO needed people to help. Problem was, a lot of employees said no to being the bait to lure the crooks. Don't worry the IGO had a backup plan, though it was going to cost them big.

}i{ }i{

Zebura had Toriko pinned to the wall. "How many time do I gatta tell ya? Keep outta my love life," Zebura growled out as he held the blue-haired man to the wall by the collar. Once Zebura learnt about the series of robberies, he figured that the blue haired king had something to do with having his name selected for the group to apprehend them. Toriko pushed the giant off and stated "Hey, it's not my idea to call all of us in this plan. Besides this came from above, I had absolutely no say in this." Zebura growled, he could hear Toriko's pulse, he was telling the truth. The giant looked at the sorter man and asked "So any idea what the IGO's plan is?" Toriko shook his head. Only one way to find out.

}i{ }i{

Melk the Second, Teppei, Sani, Komatsu, Match, Rin, Toriko, Coco, and Zebura were gathered in a meeting room. Mansam walked into the room with a bottled beer in one hand. "Oi, Mansam, why are we told to come here?" Match asked looking at the bold man. "Did you just call me hansom?" Mansam instantly ask the scarred man, who replied "I didn't." Mansam seemed rather disappointed, but he got over it pretty quick. The bald man said "You guys know have been randomly asked to participate in this apprehension, right?" Everyone nodded reluctantly.

"Huh? We're missing one person. Oh well, we were going to do a lottery anyway," Mansan stated as he grabbed a black top hat, that was just sitting on a table. Lottery for what? That was when Mansam decided to answer that very question "Alright everyone. Each person's gunna draw a piece of paper from this hat. On each of the papers is a color, five colors total. The person with the same color as the color you pick will be your 'date' until the crooks are caught."

"But there are nine people here. Does that mean if someone doesn't find a match it not going to be on this mission?" Rin stated. Mansam pulled a piece of paper out and said "Now there's nine papers," looked at the color on the paper, and added "And if you find the color orange, you're helping out on communications. Now everyone pick from the hat and find the person with the same color as you." Mansam held out the top hat.

Reluctantly, everyone took a paper out of the hat. Komatsu managed to get the paper with the orange colour. 'Just how much Gourmet Luck does he have?' thought everyone in the room. Zebura got purple and he saw that Toriko got blue. It was a relief to both of them.

Of all people, Rin got blue too. She said it was destiny and practically anchored herself to Toriko's arm. Zebura thought it was very fishy that Rin got who she wanted and thought that the whole thing was rigged. At least, until he saw that Sani got paired up with Match with the color yellow. Sani was being very hysterical about being paired with an unbeautiful person, it's a good thing Match was a person who didn't loose his cool easily. Apparently, both Teppei and Melk got green.

Wait a minute. Komatsu got orange, Toriko and Rin got blue, Match and Sani got yellow, Melk II and Teppei got green, so by process of elimination. "It looks like we have the same color, Zebura," said Coco, holding a purple paper. The only thing Zebura said was "Yea, guess so." What where the odds of Zebura getting paired up with Coco and Rin getting paired up with Toriko? Not that Zebura and Rin where complaining or anything.

This was when Mansam dropped the ball, "Now that everyone's been paired up. Now decide among yourselves on who's gunna be wearing the dress and wig on your date/mission." Wait a minute… "WHAT?!" The group shouted at the same time, very loudly. Mansam merely smiled and explained that along with the pattern of targeting couples, each of the couples had a long haired woman wearing either a long skirt or long dress. This is going to be awkward. Komatsu felt really sorry for his friends, but he was glad that he didn't have to do it.

}i{ }i{

With the blue team, Rin volunteered immediately to wear the wig and dress. She was wearing a blue casual dress that reached her knees and was sleeveless. Rin was currently getting her make-up and wig done. Toriko was going to be wearing a black wig to cover his blue hair and he had to cover up his scratches, in order to prevent anyone recognizing the king. Mission or not she was determined to make this 'date' perfect for her and Toriko.

With the green team, it was decided that Teppei would be wearing the wig and dress. What? Do you actually want to get on the bad side of a master knife sharpener? Teppei sure as hell didn't want to, so he was currently getting fitted for the dress. Melk, on the other hand, was getting her scars covered up. This was weird for the both of them.

With the yellow team… Well, it was very obvious that Sani was going to be wearing the dress, much to Sani's dismay. Since Match's face and Sani's hair was too well known, so Sani was going to be wearing a long black wig on the mission, while Match was going have his scars covered with a lot of make-up. Neither of whom where happy about this situation and both were hoping that the mission would be over quickly.

With the purple team. Because of Zebura's height and attitude, he wasn't wearing any dresses anytime soon, so Coco would be wearing the wig and dress. The raven-haired king was currently getting fitted for the dress and Zebura was waiting for the mold on his face to dry. What? There was no way in hell that the deadliest king would be wearing make-up. Beside there was no way make-up would be able to cover up Zebura's torn mouth; therefore, a mask was needed. Surprisingly, the maroon-haired giant was doing a good job with not moving or complaining, especially about the taste of the plastic.

}i{ After an Hour }i{

The mask was carefully removed from Zebura's face. Sani looked surprisingly stunning with black hair, a sunny yellow shirt that made a nice illusion of him having small pair of breast, and yellow and white striped skirt that reached his knees. Rin did looked strange with hair to her waist. Melk looked odd without her scars on her face, so did Toriko and Match. Zebura was wiping off some of the plastic mold off his face with a wet cloth as the people in-charge of making the mask for his face made it so there was no cheek missing, it sounded like a challenge in hindsight. At the moment, everyone waiting for Coco and Teppei.

Both Teppei and Coco walked into the room. Everyone couldn't help but stare at the two.

Teppei was wearing a sparkling green, long-sleeved blouse that also gave the look of a small full chest, a forest green wavy skirt that reached his knees, a pair of dark green, knee-high boots (they were made to looked like they had heels to hide the fact that the person is actually tall), the scar running down his right side of his face was gone, his usual dangling earrings that contains the elixirs for his craft were replaced with gold studs, it looked like he had on lipgloss, some blush, and eyeliner, and his usual pompadour was gone and had a long green braid that reached his waist, it must have been a clip-one of some sort.

Coco was wearing a long-sleeved, light purple dress that reached his ankles, dark purple, fake-heeled shoes, his usual earrings were switched out for red studs, a little lipgloss, and a long black wig that had a purple headband that allowed the bangs to hang on the side of his head in order to hide his sideburns.

It was hard not to stare at the two, which caused them to turn a nice shade of pink. Teppei was the one to say "Come on guys, quit staring. It's embarrassing," as he fiddled with the helm of his blouse. Coco was pulling on the sleeves of his dress, he was also uncomfortable with the staring as well. Sani was clearly jealous that Teppei and Coco looked prettier then him in their getups. Zebura blushed a bit as he thought, 'Coco looks really amazing.' He was certainly looking forward to their da... Err, mission.

}i{ About four hours later }i{

Zebura's mask was finally done and was being applied now. During the wait, the other teams were already in the field. From what Zebura could hear, Rin was absolutely content with Toriko, they seem to be fooling the people in their area; Sani and Match were a different story, poor Komatsu had to keep reminding the two to act like a couple over the hidden communications, so anyone near the Sani and Match thought they were in a arranged marriage or something; Teppei and Melk didn't cause any commotion whatsoever, they just seem to be a nice quite couple to onlookers, at least until some punk tried hitting on Teppei (don't forget he looks like a lady at the moment). Lets just say hearing that the punk say "That chick's got one hell-crazy boyfriend," (pretty sure that the 'boyfriend' was Melk) before racing off was enough, Zebura wasn't going to let ether one forget about it, hopefully there was a recording of it.

It was finally time for Coco and Zebura to enter the mission field. They decided to go with the story of them being a new couple and were on their first date, going by the names Cally and Zetta (when they're talking to eachother and in font of onlookers). Good thing that the mask was well made and it hid Zebura's face really well, because everyone who passed the two just thought that he was a really tall man. Coco was a bit uncomfortable with all the staring, but Zebura simply told him that the onlookers probably thought that he looked nice. Coco gave an awkward smile with some pink on his cheeks, Zebura couldn't help but smile back. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

}i{ }i{

Today wasn't going so well.

The outside café they decided to go to, which was nice and all, but when the café threw a surprise party for someone and some of the popping favors where filled with roses, causing Coco to go into sneezing frenzy. Both had to leave immediately before Coco's poison could form. An employee from the café ran after the two and apologized for the inconvenience and gave the two a gift card for a free meal.

A pair of thugs tried to start a fight with 'Zetta', 'Cally' managed to talk him out of it, but when one of the thugs grabbed a good chunk of Coco's rear, 'she' turned red and punched the thug straight in the noses, effectively breaking it. The other thug hightailed it after grabbing the one with the broken nose. Coco rubbed his sore rear when Zebura asked "You feeling better?" Coco nodded yes before moving on.

There was also an incident in a crowded plaza, that almost got really out of hand. A lot of things went wrong and a lot of people thought it would have been easy to blame the tallest person there, aka Zebura/Zetta. Good thing Coco/Cally was able to solve all the problems. it was certainly not the perfect date that Zebura wanted to have with Coco.

}i{ }i{

Currently, the two were in a farmer's market, trying to forget the earlier events. They ran into Malk and Teppei, or 'Mark' and 'Talia' and the four decided to eat at an organic outdoor eatery, since Zebura and Cally didn't eat yet. They had a nice chat, until Zebura decided to mention the "incident" to Melk and Teppei, which made the two turn red with embarrassment. Since Coco didn't know about it, Zebura told him the whole story, making sure Melk and Teppei heard every detail and making them really turn red. Coco couldn't suppress a soft chuckle. "Ok, enough about that incident, and tell us about your day," Melk asked Zebura. That was when their order of food arrive.

Just when the four was about to dig in, three pairs of hands grabbed all the food. If it were anyone else, it would have taken 30 seconds for them to realize what happened, but Zebura, Coco, Melk,and Teppei took only five seconds to register in their brains and took action instantly. Teppei reported to IGO that they found the crooks and where chasing after them now. Zebura muttered something about catching the cooky basterds. It was surprising that Coco didn't trip over his dress as he ran ahead of the group to cut off the crooks' escape route. Melk banked left and Zebura banked right. The plan worked, the crooks where boxed in, just in time too. The IGO just arrived to arrest them.

}i{ }i{

"Damn, sweat and plastic don't mix," Zebura stated as he ripped off the mask, that was sticking to his face due to the perspiration. Coco took of the wig, while Melk and Teppei were removing the make-up covering up their scars. Afterwords, Teppei removed the clip-on braid and fixed his hair so it was back in its usual pompadour. Zebura, Coco, and Melk were now back in their regular cloths, but it seems that Teppei forgot that he was still wearing his disguise and nearly walked out with it still on, at least until Coco remarked, "Are you planning on leaving with that still on, Teppei?" The green-haired man was redder then the red carpeting of the room they were currently in. "S-Sorry, these cloths are actually k-kinda comfortable, I guess I forgot that these aren't my usual ones," Teppei stated as he twirled a bit, making the skirt he was wearing flow a bit. That was everyone present realizes that four people where missing.

"Have Toriko, Rin, Match, and Sani been notified that the mission's over?" Coco asked looking around for his allies. Komatsu spoke up by saying "Well, since Rin and Toriko were having a good time, everyone figured that we let them enjoy the rest of the day. I've already called Match and Sani, both are happy the mission's over and are heading back right now." Zebura scoffed, 'How's it that Toriko had a better date day then I did?' Coco tapped Zebura on the arm. The taller of the two looked at the shorter. The ravenette scratched his cheek with his index finger and said "I know that today didn't really go as planed and you almost blew your cover a few time, but you didn't and it was nice spending time with you." A shade of pink dusted Coco's cheeks, Zebura was turning a little pink as well. "Maybe next time we go someplace that doesn't have people," Zebura stated, trying to will away the blush on his cheek and a half. Coco smiled and said "Sounds great."

When both of them looked in Melk's and Teppei's direction, they saw Melk the Second peck Teppei on his right cheek before heading off. Teppei was now redder then ever and tried to cover his face with his hands and left the room to change into his regular cloths. Well now, that was interesting.

}i{ }i{

Toriko and Rin were still on their date, apparently they forgot all about the mission.

}i{ }i{

}i{ Plan D: Progress Has Been Made }i{

ZY: Woohoo, Zebura's gettin closer and closer to his goal. :-) Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome.


	6. Plan E: Beach

ZY: Real Chapter 5 ppl. I really should stop distracting myself when I write. Anyway, enjoy :-)

}i{ }i{

Plan E: The Beach

}i{ }i{

How in the Gourmet World did Toriko talk Zebura into coming to the beach?

}i{ }i{

Zebura was currently sitting on a giant beach towel, in his emerald green swimming trunks, under a huge beach umbrella, sulking, and watching Sani, Toriko, and Komatsu hitting a beach volleyball to one another in waist high (or in Komatsu's case, neck high) water. Those three seem to be having a grand time. Zebura hated the beach; the sea water tasted awful, the sun's rays reflected too brightly on the water which made it hard to see, he hated how the sand stuck to his skin when it was wet, and worst of all, the beach was a pretty big making-out spot. Zebura could hear every couple, and a group or two, that were doing 'It' all over the beach. He had no idea how none of them got caught so far and he sure as hell didn't want to ask, he's heard quite enough.

So, again, why did he agree to come to the beach? Komatsu stated that the beach they were currently on had amazing sea food stands, and the beach was having a cooking contest, which stated that the audience would judge. That was one minor reason why Zebura agreed to come.

Zebura glanced to his right. The real main reason why he was in a place that he hated so, was right by his side, under the same umbrella and on the same towel as Zebura, in a pair of black swimming trunks, leaning back agents a chair backing, one leg completely stretched out and the other leg was crossed over the one that was stretched out, and reading a book was Coco. 'Damn, does he know how good he looks right now?' Zebura thought as he kept his glance at Coco. No wonder he has a lot of female, and some male, fans. Sani somehow managed to convince Coco to come to the beach. Toriko told Zebura, along with the sea food cooking contest, that Coco was going to need someone to keep all of the pesky admirers away, so Zebura came to the beach.

Right now, everyone was killing time until the contest. Unfortunately, and to everyone's dismay, Komatsu wasn't able to register for the contest in time, due to being misinformed about when registrations ended. So this time around, Komatsu was a spectator, not a chief. It was still a good day, especially with the warm, sunny weather. Zebura still hated the beach though.

Coco looked up from his book to glanced at Zebura, who was currently wishing he and Coco were someplace else. "Zebura, are you alright?" Coco asked the giant, whom replied "Hate the beach." Coco raised an eyebrow and asked "Then why did you agree come in the first place?" "I was told the food here was good and Komatsu would be in the cooking contest. But since the kid an't in the contest, the food better be good," Zebura stated carefully, as much as the giant wanted to tell Coco how he felt, he decided to keep quiet until the two of them were completely alone. Coco smiled and stated, "So, Toriko told you what Sani told me, huh?" Zebura nodded.

"Hey, Coco, Zebura," called Toriko from the water. The two under the beach umbrella looked towards the blue-haired man in the water. Toriko shouted yet again "Are you two going to come in with us? The water's the perfect temperature." Zebura gave the blue-haired hunter a death glare, while Coco buried his nose back into the book. "Aww, come on guys. Are the two of you really going to stay there until the cooking contest?" Toriko asked as he walked towards the two on the beach blanket. "Yes," both Coco and Zebura stated at the same time. Toriko sighed, this wasn't how things were suppose to be.

}i{ }i{

Ok, yes, Toriko and Sani knew that Zebura disliked the beach, but the plan that they came up with was full-proof. Komatsu was the one who suggested the Seaside Cooking Contest to Toriko and Sani, mainly hoping that the food would get Zebura and Coco closer together. The two had nearly everything planed to get the other two kings to get closer, or getting Zebura to confess his love to Coco. Either or would have been great.

The main plan was to have Zebura see that Coco was having fun on the beach, which would entice the taller one to join in. Both have fun in the water, maybe share a accidental kiss when one trips and falls on the other, both would blush and awkwardly apologies. During the contest, Zebura and Coco would share the food from each-other's plate and sit close together. Zebura would finally confess his love to Coco, and Coco would accept. They would get married later that year and have a adorable kid or two.

…O…Kay… Komatsu did tell Sani and Toriko that the plan had a couple of gaps in it. The two kings didn't seem too worried about it (making the chief sigh), until they realized that their plan wouldn't work unless Coco was in the water having fun. Coco was next to Zebura reading a book. Much as the fact that Coco was near Zebura was good, it wouldn't set the plan in motion.

Toriko and Sani had to think of something quick. Komatsu really wanted to try a different plan.

}i{ }i{

Zebura wrinkled his nose and his cheek turned red. He heard a couple starting to making-out in a changing tent nearby. Honestly, what was so appealing about having sex on a busy beach? Zebura really wanted to leave now. Coco noticed his friend was uncomfortable and very red. "Zebura, are you alright? You're looking a little red, do you need sunscreen?" Coco asked in concern as he bookmarked his book, put it in a duffle bag, and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. Zebura waved a hand and stated "It an't tha sun." Coco placed the bottle on the beach towel and asked "Then why are you so red?" Zebura sighed and explained, very awkwardly, that the main reason he hated the beach was that many couples loved having sex on the beach and he could hear every one of them. Coco blushed slightly and said "Oh, now it's clear why the beach bothers you so much. You really should have said something, I would have told you when the cooking contest started and you didn't have to come before then."

Okay, yea, Zebura could have only came for the contest, but who would protect Coco from rabid fans? Not like he could tell him outright. "Guess I didn't really think of that," Zebura stated looking at his feet, he needed to wait until there wasn't anyone else around to tell Coco. Especially when all the couples making the noises that were making Zebura VERY uncomfortable.

}i{ }i{

For an entire hour, Toriko and Sani did their best trying to get Coco to get into the water, they were no where near successful and were currently thinking of another way to get the poison master into the water. Coco just wanted to read his book, which got Zebura curious on what it was about. Coco happily answered every question Zebura asked about it. The giant said that when the poison master was done with the book that he wanted to read it, this delighted Coco very much. Their conversation really helped the giant ignore the more 'unpleasant' noises that were going on on the beach.

Komatsu noticed that the two were very much enjoying themselves. A smile crossed his lips, okay, so maybe things weren't going as Toriko and Sani planed (thank goodness), but Zebura was having some good bonding time with Coco. He had to stop Toriko and Sani from ruining it. But how could he without the giant of the group noticing what they were actually doing?

}i{ }i{

Komatsu wasn't able to get the message to Sani and Toriko. They somehow got Coco and Zebura to get on a fishing boat with them. The new plan (by texting each other vida water-proof cellphones) was to get Zebura to help Coco real in a enormous fish, share a wondrous memory, confess, and get married. Komatsu wanted to cry when he read that plan, it too had a lot of notable gaps.

}i{ }i{

The only thing that was caught was a very bad case of seasickness. Coco was currently rubbing Zebura's back trying to ease the poor giant's pain after his stomach rejected the lunch that he'd eaten before coming to the beach. They were heading back to shore right now. Zebura leaned over the railing again, looks like breakfast came up. Coco continued to rub Zebura's back. Pretty sure this plan, as well as Zebura's lunch and breakfast, were swimming with the fishes.

}i{ }i{

The moment they landed ashore, Toriko and Sani were thinking up a new plan. While that was happening, Coco and Zebura decided to leave before anything else could go wrong, not like the two knew what their fellow kings were actually planning or anything. Komatsu decided to let the two head away from them, it looked like they need a break from their fellow kings.

}i{ }i{

Coco managed to find a nice cave for him and Zebura to hid in, while the giant got over his seasickness and to get away from Toriko and Sani, who for some reason where trying to do something with ravenette and the giant. The poison master kept rubbing the taller one's back until he started to feel better. Zebura wasn't enjoying the turning in his stomach, but since Coco was here with him helping him get better, it was kind of worth it. After a good half an hour, Zebura's stomach finally settled down. "Thanks for helping me with the seasickness Coco," Zebura said leaning back agents the cave wall. Coco smiled and leaned back next to Zebura and stated "Not a problem, but I wonder what Sani and Toriko were trying to do back there." Zebura had a pretty good idea what they were doing, making him wonder if Sani knew about his crush too, but he told Coco that he wasn't sure, mainly because he would have to tell Coco that he loved him. Zebura wasn't really ready to confess just yet. He'll kill both Toriko and Sani after the contest. The giant was sure Toriko somehow told Sani and were doing some kind of horrible plan.

That was when the sound of a very passionate moan came from deeper within the cave. At first Zebura thought it was coming from another cave on the beach, but he quickly realized that it was really in the cavern that he was in when he saw that Coco's cheeks were very red.

"Oh God, Zeba that was the spot," panted the moaning voice.

Zebura and Coco thinking 'You have.'

"Of coarse it was the spot, I know your body better then you do, Koho," panted another voice, assuming that it was named Zeba.

Zebura and Coco thinking 'got to be.'

"Then stop teasing me like that and just do it," whined the moaning voice, assuming that it was named Koho.

Zebura and Coco thinking 'kidding!?'

"Aww, but teasing you is su~ch a turn-on for me 3," Zeba stated happily while making Koho squirm and pant.

Of all the places for Coco and Zebura to hid out in, they had to pick the one place that had a couple having sex in it. Zebura was completely uncomfortable because the names of the two lovers sounded waaaaay to close to his and Coco's own names, plus it was giving him an very unpleasant tightness in his swimming trunks. Coco was uncomfortable because he was listening in on something that should be done in the bedroom.

Zebura whispered to Coco "Let's forget about the cooking contest and get the hell out of this fuck place." Coco quickly agreed. Both quietly left the cave before the two lovers could discover them and before they heard anymore of their lovemaking. Coco and Zebura left the beach without a word to each other or their friends. Lucky for Zebura, Coco didn't notice the tent in the giant's trunks, mainly because he was looking away from Zebura the entire time they were leaving the beach. Zebura was certain it was because of what the lovers called each other, and in all honesty, he didn't blame the poison master. The giant was thankful when the two went their separate ways, he didn't need his crush knowing that he got a boner by accidentally eavesdropping on a couple making-out and who happened to have similar sounding names. Zebura will have to kill Sani and Toriko another day.

}i{ }i{

Komatsu, Sani, and Toriko couldn't find their friends at all before the contest started. Which meant that the new plan was immediately scrapped, much to Komatsu's delight. (Yea, you guys really don't want to know what Toriko and Sani had for Beach Plan 3). The food from the contest was really delicious and the winner of the Seaside Cooking Contest was a cooking duo by the names of Zeba and Koho. Toriko already had 50 plates of their dish and stated that Zebura and Coco were missing some amazing food. Sani agreed, but mostly on the food that the duo prepared was visually appealing. Although Komatsu enjoyed the food he wondered out-loud about why Zebura and Coco decided not to come to the cooking contest even though they were really looking forward to it. Toriko and Sani thought that maybe the plans that they came up with might have been too much for Coco and Zebura to handle, Komatsu highly doubted that. None of the three noticed that the Seaside Cooking Contest winners were staring at each other with goo-goo eyes.

}i{ }i{

On his way home, Zebura made very sure to avoid the towns and cities, because the last thing he needed was to run into people. Once Zebura got home, it became painfully obvious that he needed to take care of his 'problem'. He made sure that the door was locked before stripping out of his swimming trunks. The friction hurt, making the giant grunt, but once the trunks were gone, it felt a lot better. Zebura looked down, he really needed to take care of that. He leaned agents the nearby wall and started to try to relieve himself.

After a few minutes of rubbing, nothing but friction was happening. This really frustrated Zebura, he wasn't even close to cumming. 'Damn it,' the giant thought as he continued to give himself a handjob. He never had this much of a problem doing this, why now?

When Zebura remembered Coco in his swimming trunks, the pleasure spiked. The giant mentally swore, but if it'll get rid if this problem, then so be it. But just for tonight. Zebura had seen Coco naked before, so he had no problem visualizing the poison master in his birthday suit. Oh, yea, that was helping, big time. Zebura imagined it being Coco's hand on his dick rather then his own. Zebura slid down the wall, imagining Coco moving down with him, still rubbing him.

Heated air filled the room. Coco's other hand ghosted over Zebura's scarred chest. One of the giant's hand reached out and touched Coco's cheek. The pleasure was clouding the giant's head. Zebura pulled the imaginary Coco in and kissed him, causing the giant to finally ejaculate all over the floor. Panting and finally coming out of the haze, Zebura realized what happened. He was never going to the beach, ever. The giant figured that Coco wasn't going to be going to the beach anytime soon, so Toriko couldn't use the poison master as a way to bribe him to go. Zebura looked at the mess, he should really clean up before the smell sticks to the floor.

}i{ }i{

When Toriko and Sani asked Coco why he left before the contest. The only thing Coco said was never going to the beach until the next decade or so. The two wanted to ask Zebura, but they decided agents it. Since Zebura called them and stated that he figured out that Sani knew of his little crush and if the two valued their lives, they keep out of his love life, period. Perhaps the two weren't as discreet as they thought they were.

Maybe they should let Komatsu make the next plan.

}i{ }i{

Plan E: Either Failed or Undetermined

}i{ }i{

ZY: What the heck did I just write?... Should I change the rating? Ummm... Well, let's see what the next chapter's rating is 1st, okay.


	7. Plan F: Kitty Cat

ZY: I apologize for the late update, Sociology Class is murder on free time. Anyway, chapter 6 everyone.

}i{ }i{

Plan F: Kitty Cat

}i{ }i{

Zebura was looking up at the clear blue sky as he laid on his back at the top of the tallest tower in the Gourmet Casino. It was strangely quiet, or it wasn't as noisy as normal. Zebura was enjoying the weather and the rare silence; although, he could hear some commotion inside the building he was on, but brushed it off as the usual nonsense. Now if only Coco would be there next to him, then it would be perfect. Zebura closed his eyes, just enjoying the day.

"Meow." It was soft, but the giant could hear it clearly with his ears. Zebura simply brushed off as an ally cat running passed the tower. "Meow." It was louder this time. Maybe a cat got into the building. Not the giant's problem. "Mow?" Okay, now it sounded like it was next to Zebura. There was no way a cat could get up here this quickly, the giant assumed that the reason that the meowing sounded close was because he was focusing on it. So he tuned it out.

Zebura felt a tickle of warm air brushing his forehead. There was no way that could be a cat, could it? The giant slowly opened his eyes and saw Coco just staring at him on all fours, but that wasn't what caught the giant's eyes. Coco's human ears now looked liked pair of black cat ears. Zebura assumed that he had fallen asleep on the roof and that he was dreaming when he saw Kitty!Coco sniffed his forehead again. Kitty!Coco pulled back a bit when Zebura rolled over to his stomach. The giant saw that not only did his current dream Coco have a pair of yummy looking cat ears, he also had a stunningly soft, slightly fluffy, black cat tail. Hmm, this was quite the tasty dream. When Zebura didn't move for a few seconds, kitty!Coco sniffed the giant's nose.

Once Ktty!Coco was done sniffing, Zebura moved so now he was sitting. Kitty!Coco moved a little closer to the giant. Zebura held out his hand, the cat-man sniffed it, and then rubbed his cheek agents the hand happily. The giant smiled and started scratching one of the poisonous cat's ears, the big kitty purred happily. Zebura concluded this might be one of the best dreams he ever had. Kitty!Coco did something that nearly scared the living daylights out of Zebura, the cat humanoid practically jumped into the giant's lap, curled into a nice ball, and looked at Zebura with eyes that stated "Keep petting me." The giant complied with a smile and the purring continued.

A few minutes later, when Sani, Komatsu, and Toriko rushed to the roof looking for Kitty!Coco. Zebura figured that this was when the dream was going to go downhill. Kitty!Coco crawled out of the giant's lap and hid behind him. Sani pinched the giant's cheek, hard, and that was when Zebura realized that it wasn't a dream. He gave Sani a good punch back and Kitty!Coco meowed.

}i{ }i{

Turns out Coco ate a rumored to be poisonous fruit, but apparently the poison wasn't poison. After Coco ate the fruit and grew a pair of cat ears and a tail and started acting like a cat; Komatsu did some research on that fruit, and as it turns out the fruit contained a transforming toxin and basically morphed anyone who ate it into a random animal hybrid. So when Coco ate the fruit, he turned into a cat hybrid. Okay, so this really wasn't a dream, and Zebura had some mixed emotions about it. Zebura looked over at Kitty!Coco, whom was happily munching on a tasty looking tuna that he 'hunted' from one of the kitchens. Match and Komatsu were currently looking through records for a way to reverse the Morphing Fruit's effect, leaving Toriko, Sani, a reformed Livebearer, and Zebura to take care of the cat hybrid. Easy right?

}i{ }i{

Kitty!Coco had a new favorite game, Keep Away. It was fun making the strange people chase after him. The blue haired person was fun to doge when he tried to pounce on Kitty!Coco, that person has yet to catch the agile cat. It was fun to make the person with the long, weird hair angry, he says funny things when he was mad, it kinda made Kitty!Coco wonder what the word "Unbeautiful" meant. The big person with the black teeth was fun to trip, all Kitty!Coco had to do was quickly weave between his legs, he would fall over, and land on the ground with a loud bang. Those three were fun, but Kitty!Coco wanted the nice man with the baring teeth on one side of his face to play too. Kitty!Coco tried to get the nice man to play by pawing at his pants as he was sat in a chair and darted away when Kitty!Coco saw him move, but the nice man didn't move from his seat. Did the nice man not want to play? The blue haired person tried to pounce on Kitty!Coco, but the cat hybrid was too quick. Perhaps if the nice man saw him having fun, he'd join in too. "Meow," Kitty!Coco stated happily.

}i{ }i{

Toriko looked up at Zebura and stated that he should help. Zebura replied as he stood up from his seat "Why? Coco's just playing with ya guys." Kitty!Coco looked over at Zebura, smiled, and swayed his tail happily. Kitty!Coco meowed happily and trotted up to the giant. Zebura knelt and scratched Kitty!Coco under his chin. Kitty!Coco's eyes closed, his tail twitched happily, he tilted his head to the side to let Zebura scratch more of his chin, and purred very loudly (1). Toriko, Sani, and Livebearer looked at the scene in awestruck.

When Toriko snapped out of his self-induced trance, he ask "Since when did you become such a cat expert?" Kitty!Coco was disappointed when Zebura stopped scratching his chin when the giant said "I was thinking about getting a pet cat a while back, so I read some books about them." Sani quickly stated that he was surprised that Zebura could actually read. The multi-colured haired hunter was knocked to his back by a Sound Bullet in a matter of seconds. Kitty!Coco thought Sani was being funny and kind of snickered at that. Livebearer stated that it might be a good idea if Zebura give them some cat behavior information so they could handle Kitty!Coco better, Toriko agreed.

Kitty!Coco yawned. The hybrid decided that now was a good time for a nap, since his playmates wear talking to each other. Kitty!Coco trotted away to look for a nice warm place to take a nap. When Kitty!Coco found his new napping place, he curled up in a nice ball and dozed off.

}i{ }i{

After an hour or so, Toriko, Sani, and Livebearer had the information they needed from Zebura and they found Kitty!Coco; although, the cat hybrid wasn't to happy about having his nap disturbed and he actually tried to scratch Toriko. Kitty!Coco calmed down quickly when Zebura offered the cat hybrid a piece of tuna. Kitty!Coco really liked the nice man with the bearing teeth on the right side of his face. The hybrid, standing on his feet, started rubbing his cheek against Zebura's chest.

Zebura blushed crimson as Toriko, Sani, and Livebearer snickered at the cat hybrid's actions. That was when Komatsu and Match walked in, neither of them wanted to know what the situation was all about. Kitty!Coco didn't understand why the people where snickering, but he was happy that the nice man was letting him rub his scent him. Zebura was really red now. The giant made sure that the ones that were laughing were hurt, using a few Sound Bullets of coarse. Kitty!Coco saw the three fall over and tilted his head a bit. The hybrid figured that they were really clumsy.

}i{ }i{

From what Komatsu and Match learnt, the Morphing Fruit's effects were only temporary, but how long the effects lasted were completely random. There was no way of knowing when it'll wear off. Well... On the up side, (at least according to Sani and Toriko) Kitty!Coco really likes Zebura. Currently, the cat hybrid was hiding in the kitchen and everyone was looking for him.

Komatsu was able to find the wayward hybrid, but not without knocking over a huge vat of stew and getting the two of them covered with the stuff. "Maoooow..." Kitty!Coco was definitely not happy that he was covered with sticky stew. Kitty!Coco licked some of the stew off the back of his hand. The hybrid pretty much spat the stew out almost as soon as he licked it off. Guess the cat didn't like the stew very much. Toriko scratched his head and said "Great... Now he's gunna need a bath." Kitty!Coco's ears twitched when he heard that, he turned to Toriko, hissed, and then took off. "I don't think he's going to let us without a fight," Komatsu stated as he wiped the stew off his face with a washcloth. Zebura had an idea and left the group. Sani, on the other hand went right after Kitty!Coco.

}i{ }i{

Sani was able to catch Kitty!Coco with his hair, and is currently keeping Kitty!Coco two arms length away. As you can imagine, the hybrid was very very pissed, he was hissing, growling, and trying to claw at the long-haired King. "Now now, Coco, you need to take a bath so you can be nice and clean," Sani said a little too happily. Toriko volunteered to help out with giving the cat hybrid a bath. Kitty!Coco wanted to claw out their eyes.

}i{ }i{

Everyone could hear the hissing, growling, and shouting coming from one of the tub room. Some wondered if what the two king were doing counted as animal abuse. "COCO! NO! DO EVEN!" Toriko shouted and there was a very loud crash. Livebearer stopped in his tracks when he heard. It was very obvious that there was one heck of a fight going on in there. Suddenly, the noise stopped. The door opened and Kitty!Coco walked out, still covered in stew. The hybrid saw that the crowed nearby and darted away. Livebearer was the one brave enough to look in the tub room, he blinked a few times, closed the door, and told the group with an expression that seems to say what he saw "We're going to need doctors, a couple of cleaning crews, and some skilled repairmen. It's not a pretty sight." Everyone took Livebearer's word.

}i{ }i{

Zebura walked in the main room with a tuna fish skeleton in hand and was dripping wet stating that Kitty!Coco was clean. He explained that he had to trick the cat hybrid with tuna pieces to get into the bath and that he ended up getting wet because Kitty!Coco wanted to get even with him. The only thing that Zebura didn't tell the present company was that Kitty!Coco gave him a lick on the cheek. Zebura thought it was worth it.

Zebura finally noticed that Sani and Toriko were in bandages. "What the hell happened ta the two of you?" Zebura said with a slight smile. Both of the other kings stated that they failed to give Kitty!Coco a bath and got the battle scars to prove it. Match stated that he saw that coming, while Livebearer wondered out loud how Kitty!Coco got Toriko and Sani into THAT condition. Zebura snickered at the two, stating that the way they were trying to bath the hybrid was funny and that it was a wonder that the two of them were still alive. Sani was mad and shouted at Zebura "YOU COULD HAVE HELPED US OUT INSTEAD OF LEAVING! SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S IN LOVE WITH COCO!" Livebearer and Match's eyes were the size of dinner plates, Toriko's mouth was open, and Zebura was silent for a moment. "Z-Zebura-san's in love with Coco-san?!" Match managed to get out, while Livebearer choked out "You're joking? Right?" Toriko scolded Sani, whom covered his mouth. Zebura was BEYOND pissed.

}i{ }i{

Sani was currently in the ER and the fish bones that Zebura was holding was in pieces on the ground. The giant was laying on the roof of the casino, he needed to be away from everyone. "Meow..." The giant could hear the hybrid in the casino. Zebura didn't move, he was still in a bad mood. After ten minutes or so of the giant lost in thought, Zebura felt something drop on his chest. The giant looked at the object, which was a full salmon. "Mow..." Zebura looked at Kitty!Coco, who somehow got onto the roof without the giant noticing, then looked back at the salmon, then looked back at Kitty!Coco, who looked very concerned. "Did you get this for me because you were worried about me?" Zebura asked the hybrid. Kitty!Coco rubbed his cheeks against Zebura's shoulder with a look that stated of-coarse-I'm-worried. The hybrid must have heard the fight the giant had with Sani. Zebura's eyes softened and pulled Kitty!Coco in for a hug. Maybe this was a sign.

}i{ }i{

The next morning, Coco was back to normal. He didn't remember much about when he was a cat hybrid. Just skits of him making fools of Toriko, Sani, and Livebearer, a memory of him trying to kill Sani and Toriko for giving him a horrible bath (which he apologized for), and him trying to cheer up Zebura by giving him a big salmon (but Coco mentioned that he couldn't remember why Zebura was mad or what happened afterwards, and that really disappointed Zebura). Match placed a hand on Zebura's arm and stated quietly "It might be good if you told him how you feel." Riiiiiight, thanks to that big mouthed idiot, whom Zebura was going to kill later, now the yakuza head and Livebearer knew about his crush. "It an't any of your damn business," Zebura stated angraly, but quietly. Match sighed and whispered, knowing full well that the giant could hear him, as he walked away "Maybe it isn't, but you are going to have to tell him eventually." Zebura looked at the ground, maybe Match was right, but now was defiantly not the right time.

}i{ }i{

(1): Cats love being scratched under the chin, when they're not mad.

}i{ }i{

ZY: Hooray, finished! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the prior chapters.


	8. Plan G: Twist on the Train

**ZY**: Finally Chapter 7.

}i{ }i{

Heart of Chocolate ch7

}i{ }i{

Plan G: Twist on the Luxury Train

}i{ }i{

Zebura looked out the window of the luxury sleeping train car that him and Coco were in. As he looked out the transparent barrier, the people at the station were going about their business. Not like Zebura was interested in what they were doing, but it was a good way to kill time until the train leaves the station. Actually, the sound master wasn't really watching the people at the station. Instead, Zebura was watching Coco's refection in the window.

Coco was the first to get on the train and had gotten everything in order by the time Zebura got there. Toriko and Sani were running late, really late, the train was going to be leaving in about ten minutes. Zebura glanced back inside the sleeping car, that he was suppose to be sharing with the other three kings, everything was top of the line. Four comfortable beds that were big enough for even Zebura to stretch out completely on, four closets so everyone could place their clothing, a fully equipped bathroom with a working jacuzzi, a widescreen plasma tv, a dinning room table with four comfortable chairs, and most importantly a fridge that was large enough to hold enough food to actually keep Toriko full. Yea, it was nice pad, but Zebura didn't care about that. The giant's eyes were on Coco, whom was reading a book as he lied on one of the beds. The position Coco was in really set Zebura's imagination in gear, mostly of him and the poison master in bed together.

"... Late," was all Zebura managed to hear from Coco. "Huh?" was the only thing Zebura said. Coco rolled his eyes and repeated "Sani and Toriko are running really late." Zebura scoffed and stated "How much ya wanna bet because Toriko found an all-ya-can-eat buffet and dragged that long-haired dope wit 'im." Coco raised an eyebrow, looked at his fellow king, and asked "Did you and Sani get into a fight again?" Zebura frowned and stated "Gettin' in a fight wit dat knit-wit is an understatement." Coco knew that it must have one heck of a fight, since Zebura refused to call Sani by his name for the entire week after Coco turned into a cat hybrid. It sort of made Coco wonder what the fight was about, but he knew he could only speculate, since he knew that Zebura wasn't going to tell him anytime soon.

Someone over the intercom stated that the train was going to be departing in five minutes. Coco pulled a cellphone out of his pocket, dialed Toriko's number, put the phone on speaker, and waited for the blue-haired king to pick up. After a couple of rings, Toriko picked up. "Hey, Coco. Whaz up?" The glutton stated cheerfully. "Toriko, I hope you and Sani are boarding the train right this second," Coco said very seriously. "What are you talking about?" Toriko ask in a very confused tone. That was when Zebura said "Ya do remember tha train we're taking." There were ten second of complete silence. The silence was finally broken by Toriko saying "Wait, you mean that the train we are taking leaves today?" The train whistle blew and the teain left the station.

}i{ }i{

It was a good thing that only the employees were in the dinning dinning cart, because Zebura was definitely not using his table manners. It was kind of annoying Coco, whom was using his table manners. The poison master knew that the sound master was angry, but this was too much. "Zebura, could you please calm down, you are making a sene," Coco stated looking at his food, rather at Zebura. The giant stopped, looked at Coco, swallowed, and said "Sorry, but over the past few months both Toriko and hair-for-brains have really been gettin' on my nerves." Coco looked up at Zebura, whom was wiping some food off his mouth with a napkin, and asked "How so?" That was when Zebura realized what he let slip. Zebura hesitated a bit, he listen carefully, the employees were not in the dinning cart the two kings were in, all of the other passengers were in different carts doing whatever, and best of all, Toriko and Sani weren't aboard. Maybe now Zebura could finally tell Coco how he felt.

Zebura swallowed his saliva. Coco could see that Zebura was nervous. After a minute or so, Zebura finally spoke "Actually, they've been bugging me wit these lame schemes about making me tell ya somethin'." Okay, now Coco's interest has been peeked when he asked "Really? What did you want to tell me that would make both Sani and Toriko think that they need to push you to tell me?" Zebura took a deep breath before saying "Coco... I... Um... The truth is that I..."

}i{ }i{

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed throughout the train.

}i{ }i{

Both kings easily heard and both immediately ran towards the scream. Zebura cursed mentally, guess he'll have to tell Coco after the screaming mess was taken care of.

}i{ }i{

When the two kings got to were the screaming came from, they saw one of the cleaning employees on the ground, leaning against the wall parallel from a car room door, that was wide open, with a look of terror on his face as he looked in the room. "What happened?" Coco asked the frightened cleaning employee. Too shocked for words, the employee shakily pointed inside the room he was suppose to be cleaning. When the two kings looked into the cabin, they saw exactly what made the train employee speechless with fear.

The cabin was completely caked in crimson blood and the worst thing in there was a bloody body hanging in the middle of the cabin by a rope that was attached to the fan on the ceiling. The two kings were in utter shock. There was no way this was real, but the stench of blood coming from the room was all too real. "By Kami..." was all Coco could say while Zebura closed the door to the horror scene. "We're gunna need the police for this..." Zebura said to Coco and the train's cleaning crew employee. The cleaner managed to get his voice back by saying in a very shaky tone "T-t-the t-t-train h-has a-n o-on b-b-board p-police b-b-box, b-b-but I-I-I'm n-not s-s-sure i-i-if t-t-they're r-r-really e-e-equiped f-for t-this s-sort o-of t-thing..." Coco stated "It's better then nothing right now."

}i{ }i{

After roughly 30-35 minutes, the train officers had already blocked off the crime scene and were currently interrogating the cleaner and the two kings. Even though the bloody mess in the crime scene was relatively fresh and the three witnesses didn't have a speck of blood on them, the officers still had to eliminate them as suspects. It didn't take long, and the two kings offered to help out (ok Coco offered and asked Zebura to help too). The officers were glad to have the extra help, but warned them not to try anything funny. Coco gave Zebura a look that said I-am-sure-that-was-directed-at-you and Zebura simply scoffed and said "What the hell do ya think I'ma gunna do?" No one wanted to answered that.

}i{ }i{

The victim's name was Jaunathin Smithfield, a gourmet businessman for some big company. Zebura wasn't really listening to the officer, instead he was listening to all of the passengers and other employees on the train, hoping to hear some one saying something incriminating. No luck so far, but Zebura couldn't help but wonder why he didn't hear the bloody fight. After all, the scene was a mess, which meant that there would have been one hell of a noise that would couldn't have been missed by the sound king. True, Zebura wasn't trying to eavesdrop on anyone, but no way he could have not heard a life and death struggle.

"ZEBRA!" Coco shouted, snapping Zebura out of his thoughts. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately," Coco asked his fellow king in a concern tone. "I'ma fine. I was just wondering why I didn't hear da fight. I would have been able ta easily hear a life-or-death struggle," Zebura said as he leaned on the nearby wall. The head officer and Coco blinked in confusion. Coco understood what Zebura meant within seconds and said "You're right, with your ears, even if you weren't trying you would have heard that kind of fight easily." That's when the HO added "If that's true, then how do you explain all of that blood? Obviously there was a life and death struggle." Zebura looked at the HO and said "If that really is blood from the fight. No offense but this train ain't really equipped with stuff that'll tell us if that really is the vic's blood, the killer, or some other third party."

Zebura was right, the train officers weren't equipped with the standard crime scene technology. So there was no way they could even tell if the blood was human or not. After all no one thought there would have been a horrendous crime committed on a luxury train. Guess the officers and the two kings had to do things old school, this was going to take a while.

}i{ }i{

It took half the day, but now there were three people who knew Mr. Smothfield, completely hated his guts, and didn't have a solid alibi for the departure of the train until the discovery of the body. After an hour of interrogation, the officers had motives.

Ms. Iva Risa use to be Mr. Smithfield fiancé, but the engagement fell through and their relationship ended very badly. They haven't spoken to each other in years.

Mr. Wallace Iys use to be an owner of a popular family bar that he built up with his own hard work and was business partners with Mr. Smithfield, before Smithfield sold the off bar without consulting Iys about it. Iys was out of town during that and found out when he got back. Iys recanted Smithfield since then.

Mrs. Alla Cavo lost her older brother due to safety negligent at the company that Smithfield works for. Smithfield was in charge of the branch that Cavo's brother worked for and knew about all of the safety violations but didn't do anything about them. Cavo was in the middle of a Wrongful Death Suet against Smithfield.

All three had a good motive to kill Smithfield. This wasn't going to be easy to find out which one was Smithfield's killer.

}i{ }i{

It was nighttime now and everyone but the night security were in their cabins ready for bed.

Zebura was in bed and staring up at the ceiling of the cabin deep in thought. Coco was reading his book in bed, but he couldn't help glancing at Zebura. "Ano... Zebura..." Coco finally said, Zebura turned his head towards the poison king. "Somethin on your mind?" Zebura asked his fellow king. "Ano... I'm not sure if it's a good idea to ask now..." Coco said nervously, and then added "But, what were you going to say to me in the dining cart this morning?" Zebura froze a bit. After all that's happened today, it didn't seem like a good time to tell Coco his feelings.

After a good three minutes, Zebura finally said "You're right, it's an't a good time to ask. Plus, It's not really appropriate right now..."The two kings went to sleep. And the rest of the night was quiet.

}i{ }i{

Something was wrong at the crime scene, very wrong. There were ants everywhere, on everything, anywhere there was blood. Why were there ants? Because the "blood" wasn't blood, it was Melted Blood Candy.

Melted Blood Candy was mainly used in horror movies and plays involving blood drinking. It was basically an edible stage prop.

"Well that explains why Zebura didn't hear a life-or-death struggle, there never was one," Coco said watching the ants work. Zebura added "But why make it look like one?" "To throw investigators off, at least until the train gets to it's first stop tomorrow," The Head Officer suggested. But why wait that long? And why do it in the first place? This was getting weird.

}i{ }i{

After getting rid of the ants, some of the officers found some notes behind a desk. Wonder if they were put there on purpose or by accidental? Weird?

}i{ }i{

The case ended quietly. Those letter that the officers found, explained everything. Smithfield committed suicide as an amens for all he had done. No one knew what to say, or think for a matter of fact.

}i{ }i{

After all that has happened on the train, Zebura decided that it would be best not to tell Coco how he felt. Though Coco didn't know what Zebura wanted to tell him, but he understood why he didn't want to talk about it. Don't get the giant wrong, he'll tell Coco, but just not now.

}i{ }i{

Plan G: Tossed

}i{ }i{

ZY: Sorry for the lazy plot for this chapter. Writer's block is as fun as a root canal. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, if collage classes doesn't kill me first.


	9. Plane H: Is it Time to Tell Him?

**ZY:** Alright, Plan H is done. It's short but the chapter gets to the point.

}i{ }i{

Heart of Chocolate ch8

}i{ }i{

Plan H: Is it finally time to tell him?

}i{ }i{

It's been over two whole weeks since the train incident and Zebura felt that it was time to finally tell Coco how he felt. He just needed to get him and the poison master alone so he could tell him. Zebura didn't want people around when he confessed. There was already enough people who knew; Toriko, Sani, Match, and Livebearer. And he didn't want anymore idiots to know. (Oooh, looks like Zebura still doesn't know that Komatsu knows. That's a good thing).

The main problem for Zebura was catching Coco when he was alone.

}i{ }i{

Zebura tried THREE times this week. When he thought he and Coco were alone, some one HAD to come along. He swore that something in the universe was against him or something. Zebura needed to calm down, he'll get his moment, he just needs to be patient.

}i{ }i{

Coco made some pomegranate green tea, and was drinking it with Zebura. It was relaxing. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity for the sound king.

"Hey, Coco..." Zebura finally said. Coco looked up from his cup. The giant continued "Ya remember that I wanted ta tell ya on tha train before... Well... Ya know." Coco nodded, he remembered. Zebura fidgeted a bit before saying "Ano... I... " "YO COCO, ZEBURA!" Toriko shouted out.

Zebura scrawled a bit.

}i{ }i{

The next day...

Zebura tried again.

But this time Sani interrupted him. This was not helping with Zebura forgiving the beauty obsessed king.

}i{ }i{

The day after that...

Zebura decided to try again, but this time he'll wait until it was night, when it was too late for any interruptions. At least... Okay the IGO sent both him and Coco on night missions... SEPARATE missions... LONG separate missions. Zebura cursed in his head.

}i{ }i{ Two Week Later }i{ }i{

Zebura figured he should get Coco to go on a date with him, well, more on the lines of spending some quality time with him. Maybe the universe'll let him confess if he had a date first. Worth a shot right?

}i{ }i{

The date... Was... Actually going well, very well. Okay, it was going smoother then smooth. Everything was practically perfect. Why?

The morning movie that they chose was excellent, the two loved it. After the movie, they went to a nearby game arcade. Though Zebura didn't like the noise there, he did enjoy himself. The two bought game-cards and they were having a lot of fun. The only things Zebura broke in the arcade was the skee-ball, some sound timer game, and bowling high-score records, he won 75,000,000 ticket points for that, which was a huge thing (him not breaking the game that is). Coco was having fun too, not only did he win roughly 67,000,000 ticket points, but he was also cleaning out the crane machines of their best prizes. One of those crane machines had plastic bubbles that held certificates that'll win magnificent prizes at the ticket counter, these were not easy to get. Coco already won half of the inventory from Prize Bubble Crane Machine by the time the manager asked him to stop.

It was fine, the two had their fun. They turned in their tickets, got their prizes, and sent them to their respective homes. Zebura asked for a specific item for a prize, quietly so that Coco wouldn't hear what he was asking for. And this wasn't even the best part of their day.

}i{ }i{

The best part of their day was there were no interruptions that entire day. No Toriko, no Sani, and no missions. What? You thought it was going to be something big?

}i{ }i{

Zebura and Coco decided to continue their perfect day with dinner at Komatsu's restaurant. They came at a perfect time, there wasn't a lot of customers currently at the restaurant. It was perfect for both Coco and Zebura. Not to mention they got to see Komatsu, whom they haven't seen in a long time.

Komatsu greeted the two, happy to see them, and got them a table for two near the window, which had a great view by the way. The lights from the city and the stars in the sky, made for a sparkling view. The two Kings ordered their food and drinks and started having a rather engaging conversation. Some good moments that they had over the years, some amazing places that they've went to, and of course some good food. The two didn't even realize that their food arrived until Komatsu got their attention. They couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.

Komatsu really outdid himself on the kings' meal, everything was positively delicious. Everything was perfectly cooked, perfectly seasoned, and looked liked heaven on plates. This defiantly was a perfect meal to a perfect day. To end this perfect day, Zebura needed to take Coco someplace were he could confess without any interruptions.

}i{ }i{

Komatsu couldn't help but peak out of the kitchen to check on his friends. He was glad to see the two having a grand time, he could assume that their day was going perfectly. It didn't look like Coco was aware of the sound master's feeling for him, so that means that he hasn't told him yet. Maybe, Komatsu could drop an idea to help Zebura with confessing his love for the poison master. But how to drop it so that Zebura wouldn't catch on that he knew, that might be bad.

'Perhaps... Yes! That'll work!' Komatsu thought happily. This idea should work. It'll give Zebura the idea without him knowing about Komatsu being the one giving him that idea. Don't worry, it's not going to be like the planes that Toriko and Sani came up with.

}i{ }i{

Zebura couldn't help but listen in on the conversation in the kitchen. The staff were talking about a lookout point on the outskirts of the city that was really hard to access, but the view was positively beautiful. Zebura wondered if that meant that there would be no one there. 'That might be the perfect place to tell Coco how I feel,' Zebura thought, not realizing that he stopped eating. "Is everything alright?" Coco asked when he noticed that Zebura wasn't eating. The taller king smirked and said "I just heard somethin' interestin'. And I think I know were we can end our perfect day." Coco blinked in confusion.

}i{ }i{

When they finished their dinner, the two payed their tab and headed out to the lookout point, after they learnt were it was.

From the kitchen Komatsu couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his face.

}i{ }i{

It took them roughly FIVE minutes to get to the top of the lookout point. Maybe it was because they got there at the right time, or maybe it was because they could easily get around the obstacles, or maybe the difficulty was exaggerated. But they did get to the top and the view was indeed very beautiful. A perfectly beautiful view. And they were the only ones there.

Neither were sure how long they were there, but they knew that some time had passed. Zebura had to tell Coco now, he felt that he had to. "Coco..." the giant said softly. Coco replied "Yes?" Zebura gulped a bit and asked "You remember that I wanted to tell you something, before Toriko interrupted?" Coco nodded. It was about what he wanted to tell him when they were on the train, before THAT happen. Maybe now the poison master can learn what the sound king wanted to tell him.

Zebura turned to Coco and said with a red hue on his cheek "I Love You... I have been for a long time..."

Neither of the two said a word, in fact the only sounds that could be heard were the whistling of the wind and some bugs chirping a tone.

Coco smiled and said "I love you too." Those words made Zedura's heart flutter. "You're a valuable ally and one of my best friends," Coco said with that smile still on his face. It seems like he didn't really understood what the giant meant. Zebura bit his lips and said "That's not what I meant." Now Coco was confused when he asked "Then... What did you mean then?"

Zebrua grabbed Coco by the collar and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

}i{ }i{

ZY: O.o ... Go Zebura. How's Coco going to react?

I'm going to be very honest to my readers. I'm in college so I'm not going to be able to work on all of my stories at the same time like I usually do. So I'm going to work on each story in rotation, you know, finish one chapter from one story and then work on a chapter from another story. I apologies for the inconviniance for my readers.


	10. Plan I: The Awkward Time That Passes

**ZY**: Finally, I finished this chapter. I'm so happy :-). Enjoy.

}i{ }i[

Heart of Chocolate ch9

}i{ }i{

Plan I: The Awkward Time That Passes

}i{ }i{

Zebura made sure that the kiss was passionate enough to not be a misunderstanding. After years of fantasizing, Zebura was finally kissing Coco. His lips were really soft, made the giant wonder if the poison master used Chapstick or something like that. Zebura wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but he knew that it was going to end. When it did end, Zebura slowly pulled away.

Coco was utterly dumbfounded. His eyes were wide, mouth was slightly agape, and a small amount of color left his face. This wasn't giving Zebura a good feeling when he asked "Coco, you okay?" the poison master snapped back into reality. "Yes... Yes, I am... Sorry... You mind if I sit down?" Coco said as looked for a nice boulder to sit on. When he found a nice big one to sit on, he buried his mouth in one of his hands. When Coco finally spoke, he actually had a hard time masking his surprise "So... when you said you love me..." Zebura confirmed by saying "More than a friend or brother. Ya know romantically..." Coco lowered his gaze and said "I see..."

After a good five minutes of silence, Coco finally said "Could... Could you... Please give me some time before I give you a response? This is... A lot for me too take in..." Zebura agreed to give Coco as much time as he needed, but he did add "I'ma gunna tell ya one thing, my feelings an't gunna change, no matter what ya're answer's gunna be." Coco gave a sad smile and said "I'll keep that in mind..."

}i{ }i{ Two Months Later }i{ }i{

Zebura has heard nothing from Coco. Not that it really surprised the giant... The giant glanced at a counter top with a small wrapped box. It was the item he got at the arcade that he wanted to surprise Coco with. Maybe he shouldn't have told Coco how he felt...

Zebura sank in his couch and turned on his tv. He needed to take his mind off the whole incident. The volume was close to mute, but the giant could hear it just fine with his ears.

The giant kept flipping through the channels, nothing but cheesy junk or commercials were on. Was there anything on? Zebura settled on watching a cartoon. It was about a trio of kids that had similar names trying to earn money to buy gigantic jawbreakers, but end up getting into some kind of outrageous trouble. Not a bad show, the giant laughed a few times.

}i{ }i{

Coco was sitting outside his house, holding a picture frame with a photo of him and the other kings when they were children. Kiss cawed to his father figure in a mellow tone. Coco patted the Emperor Crow's side and said "I know... I know... I'm just... Not sure what to tell him..." the poison master hugged the frame into his chest. Kiss cawed again, but this time in a worried tone.

}i{ }i{ Another Two Months Later }i{ }i{

By this time Zebura was reeeeeeeeelay regreting telling Coco he loved him, he hasn't heard a single word from the poison master. Now the Sound King was thinking that he might have destroyed his friendship with Coco. In all honestly, it was Zebura's worst fear. He really treasured Coco a hell of a lot more than the other Kings. But, he wasn't going to push Coco into giving him an answer when he wasn't ready.

}i{ }i{ The Next Day }i{ }i{

The Four Kings had a mission, and Komatsu tagged along as an inside man.

Someone or a group of someones sent a bomb treat to a popular food amusement park. So, not to take any chances, the Four Kings were givin the mission.

During their trip to the amusement park was awkward for Zebura and Coco, neither said a word or looked at each other. It was reeeeeeeeeealy obvious to Toriko, Sani, and Komatsu that SOMETHING happened between the two. But none of the three knew what to ask. So the blue haired King tried to break the ice, so to speak. "Have any of you guys heard about the Barry Pig breeding program? I heard that they're having great progress," Toriko stated loudly. Nothing from Coco or Zebura. Sani and Komatsu tried their best to make the conversation more intesting by adding some bits and pieces of what they'd been doing. Still nothing.

}i{ }i{ Close to an Hour later }i{ }i{

After they arrived they were split into two teams: Toriko, Sani, and Komatsu were one team, while Coco and Zebura were the other (And Toriko and Sani had nothing to do about the team arrangements). The teams each given walky-talkies, to keep in touch with one another.

}i{ }i{ 30 Minutes Later }i{ }i{

Nothing so far. No one was sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. And Toriko, Sani, and Komatsu knew for a fact that Zebura and Coco weren't talking to one another. How do they know? Their walky-talkies have been on the whole time. It was starting to really worry the three.

"Zebra..." the three heard Coco say over the walky-talkies. "Yeah..." Zebura replied. "I'm... Sorry that I haven't contacted you in a while... I just... Wasn't really sure..." Coco said rather unsurely. Zebura interrupted by saying "I understand... I did kinda spring it on ya, and I should've seen it coming."

What were the two talking about? The three held their walky-talkies close to their ears.

"I know, but... I... Really don't know how to answer..." They heard Coco say.

"I understand... Like I said, I did sorta sprang it on ya..." Zebura replied.

Toriko and Sani really wanted to know what Zebura and Coco was talking about. Komatsu finally remembered his plan from months earlier. 'Zebura must have confessed that day! And Coco wasn't sure how to respond!' the chief thought. Not how he'd thought his plan would have gone.

"What's that?" the trio heard Coco ask. Zebura replied he didn't know, so he called Toriko, Komatsu, and Sani to head over to the Mirror Maze Fun House. The three practically raced towards that location.

}i{ }i{

A couple of minutes later, all four kings and Komatsu stood on front of the Mirror Maze. Both Zebura and Coco explained what they saw to the others. A couple of mask men carrying big bags going into the Mirror Maze.

No dough that was suspicious. So the five entered the maze to talk to the men with the bags.

}i{ }i{

The one thing Toriko noticed was that the Mirror Maze reeked, phew, he actually had to hold his nose. Okay, it wasn't as bad as the Stinky Fruit, but still...

After a few minutes, the five realized that the maze was VERY WELL constructed. Both Sani and Komatsu somehow ended up back at the entrance, Zebura swore he was going in circles, and Toriko kept on running into the mirrors (Thanks to the empty optical illusions that the mirror created).

Coco was the only one who wasn't having any problem with the maze, thanks to his eyes. He was actually close to the exit, but he didn't see the men with the bags. 'Odd... There's no way both Zebura and I saw the same thing unless it was real,' Coco thought as he spotted the exit sign.

Suddenly, there was a sound. It sounded like something was unlatched. That sound didn't escape Zebura's ears. The giant radioed in the sound to his friends, and Sani, and told everyone to meet-up in front of the Mirror Maze.

}i{ }i{

A minute later. Toriko, Zebura, Komatsu, and Sani were standing in front of the entrance. "Where's Coco? He's never late," The blue haired hunter asked as he held his walkie talky close to his mouth. Toriko radioed Coco to respond a couple of time.

"... Toriko..." the four heard the poison master muttered. It sounded like Coco was groggy.

"Coco, is everything ok?" Toriko asked over the talky.

"I... I think I fell through a trap door... And... I'm pretty sure I hit my head on something on the way down..." Coco said wirily.

"Do you know were you are?" Sani asked over the talky.

"No, but give a second to" Coco stopped suddenly. Then there was some noises that sounded like hands hitting a solid surface. "I'M... I'M CLOSED IN!" The poison master shouted over the talky.

The three kings froze. Komatsu saw this and asked what was wrong. The chief got his answer. Coco was very claustrophobic.

The next thing the four heard was Coco coughing and heard him coughed out "Knock-out gas..." Zebura was the only one to hear the poison master mutter "Zebura... Help..." then the talky went died.

}i{ }i{

After Zebura practically destroyed the Mirror Maze, they found the trap door near the exit and found out were it lead. They also found out that the bomb threat was a ruse from all of the papers in the hidden room under the trap door. Zebura was about to throw a fit, the real target of the people who sent the bomb threat was Coco. And these people now had him.

}i{ }i{

In an unknown location. A delivery truck was driving on it's marry way. In the haul of the truck was a big, metal, rectangular box, an unconscious Coco was in that box, which was only slightly bigger then he was. "Ze...bura..." Coco muttered out as the truck kept on driving.

}i{ }i{

"Zebura, calm down," Toriko said, doing his best to stop the giant from destroying the building. "CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN SOME GROUP OF UNKNOWN PEOPLE JUST CAPTURED COCO?!" Zebura bellowed at his fellow kings and Komatsu. Toriko stated "I know your mad so are we, but shouting about it isn't going to help."

Zebura punched a nearby wall. He knew that, but what else could he do?

}i{ }i{

Plan I: To Be Continued in Plan J.

}i{ }i{

**ZY**: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, another cliffhanger. Sorry readers, but this IS part of the story. Until next chapter.


	11. Plan J: The Search

ZY; Sorry for the long wait, but Writer's Block is not fun.

}i{ }i{

Heart of Chocolate ch10

}i{ }i{

Plan J: The Search

}i{ }i{

Two days. TWO WHOLE DAYS of nothing. No word from the kidnappers. No clues to who the kidnappers were. And no clue to were Coco is...

On day three, Every single ally of the Four Kings were doing their best to find any lead to where these kidnappers were keeping Coco. Still nothing.

Zebura was not taking it well. Nope not at all. The giant barley ate anything and considering that he's the one that needed to eat the most of the kings... Yeah... Zebura not taking it well IS an understatement.

They really needed to find those bastards that took Coco, or else who knows what Zebura would do.

}i{ }i{

Zebura kept his ears out for any word on Coco in the area, completely ignoring the plate of mouthwatering food. Yeah... It was obvious that the sound king wasn't himself.

}i{ }i{

Two more days passed and Zebura barley ate. The sounds his stomach kept making was deafening to all around the giant, but Zebura made no notion of acknowledging the sound. How HE NOT hear his own stomach making that noise?

"Ano... Zebura... You really need to eat something..." Komatsu said as he placed a bowl of soup in front of the giant. "Not hungry," was all Zebura said, but the chief knew that wasn't true. Komatsu didn't want to play this card, so to speak, but Zebura REALLY needs to eat something. "Zebura... I... Don't think Coco would approve of you starving yourself for him," The chief said finally. Zebura's eyes landed on the chief and finally said "Fine... I'll eat it..." Komatsu smiled and explained that the soup was packed with nutritions but was light on the stomach, something the sound king really needed. Zebura slowly ate the soup. Komatsu couldn't help but think 'I hope we find Coco soon.'

}i{ }i{ The Next Day }i{ }i{

There was a lead. A very big lead.

They found the hideout where the kidnappers were keeping Coco.

So now, Toriko, Sani, Komatsu, and a very enraged Zebura where on their way.

}i{ }i{

ZY: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make chapter 11 longer.


	12. Plan K: Game for Coco

Heart of Chocolate ch11

}i{ }i{

ZY: Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long, collage eats up a lot of free time.

}i{ }i{

Plan K: Game for Coco

}i{ }i{

The security was utterly obliterated, curtsy of Zebura. Toriko, Sani, and Komatsu made sure to give him his space for the destruction. No one could really blame the guy. Also, it WAS a good idea to let Zebura take out his anger on objects so he wouldn't really hurt anyone later.

Then again, Zebura IS himself, and these clowns DID take their friend... So maybe letting Zebura "hurt" these guy might be a good thing.

}i{ }i{

They gang found Coco bound to a metal chair and gagged with some kind of rubber ball gag. It also looked like he was trying to stay awake.

"COCO!" Everyone shouted, grabbing the person in question's attention as he sluggishly lifted his head towards his friends.

As soon as they got within a close distance from the poison king, the chair he was sitting in suddenly sparked with electricity. Coco screamed through the gag. The group stopped.

What was happening?

When the electricity finally stopped, Coco was panting with relief.

"What the Hell?!" Toriko stated as he took a step forward. Doing so caused the metal chair to spark. The blue hair king stepped back and the spark stopped. "Crap, there must be some kind of pressure sensors on the floor," Sani stated with a growl.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice echoed through the room. The gang turned to see a man in a scientist coat. The white clad man said sarcastically "I'm pretty sure you four weren't invited, so why are you here?" The ground rumbled due to Zebura's sounds. "We're here to take Coco back," Toriko hissed out. The man in the white coat held up his hands dramatically and said almost as dramatically "No, no, no, you can't do that. We really need his poison to help us in our research."

"You bastards kidnapped him against his will and practically torturing him!" Toriko hissed out, he was doing his best NOT to let his Food Demon out. Who could blame him.

The man in white smirked and stated "I wouldn't call what we're doing "Torture", more like expatimentation." Everyone glared at the man in white. "We're TAKING our friend back," Sani hissed out.

"If you want your friend back, then you're going to have to play a game," the man in white said with a smirk.

}i{ }i{

The man in white was sitting on one end of a table, while Zebura was sitting on the parallel end.

The two were playing a game of Monster Food Chess. It was a pretty simple game, but it needed a lot of strategies to really master. Not really one of Zebura's strong suites.

In fact, Zebura was loosing the game...

The chair Coco was sitting in sparked with another surge of electricity.

"Another piece, another shock treatment," the man in white stated as one of his tiny food monster ate one of Zebura's.

The deal with this game was that every time Zebura lost one of his pieces, Coco got zapped.

Zebura now only had his King, Queen, a Bishop, a Rook, and four Pawns left while the man in white still had all of his pieces.

The sound using king activated one of his pawns' ability. Zebura's Berry Berry Mole dug a hole and jumped into it. That ended his turn.

"You're not very good at this game, are you," the man in white stated as another one of his pieces took one of Zebura's Pawns. The electricity surged through the metal chair Coco was bound to.

Toriko, Sani, Komatsu, and Zebura watched helplessly as the sparked flied before glaring at the man in white.

Zebura couldn't help but stare with worried eyes as Coco panted. The poison king's semi-conscious eyes landed on the sound using king. After a minute or so, Coco closed his eyes and turned his head away from Zebura. The man in white laughed and said "Ooooh, looks like you've been rejected, Zebura. Kakaka!"

The only thing the giant could do was growl.

Four more turns, four pieces taken, and four more electrical shocks. Zebura was in a corner, literally, with his King and Queen left on his side.

"Looks like you lose, Zebura," the man in white moved his piece closer to the sound user's king.

Zebura smirked and stated "You haven't noticed that you're king is danger." The man in white cackled and stated "What are you talking about? YOU'RE king's in danger." With that smirk still on his face, Zebura said "Oh, really? Berry Berry Mole, attack the king!"

The ground on the game board started to shake, and the Berry Berry Mole pawn popped out of the ground next to the opponent's king and started slashing the piece into tiny shreds.

"Game over," Zebura said as he stood up and added "I win. Now release Coco."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Wh-what's ha-hap-pan-ing?!" Komatsu stuttered out as he tried to steady himself on the quaking ground.

The man in white cackled maniacally and said "Looks like it's MY win." That was when the ceiling fell on top the man in white, completely crushing him.

Sani was busy unstrapping Coco from the electric chair, without setting the thing off. Zebura quickly scooped the poison king in his arms before the chair was enviably crushed by falling debris. Sani quickly removed the gag from Coco's mouth, whom in turn coughed a bit.

Coco's hazy eyes landed on the maroon haired giant and said "Ze...bura..."

Zebura softly hushed the poison king and said "Save your strength right now, we need to get out of here, so whatever you have to say, please wait until we're outta here." Coco nodded very sluggishly.

Toriko, Sani, Komatsu, and Zebura raced through the maze of corridors. Okay, actually, they were running through the holes in the walls that Zebura made earlier. it didn't take long for them to get out of the building before the whole thing came down.

Komatsu and Sani wondered why the man in white needed to destroy this place, not to mention allowed the building to crush him. Toriko was calling in the whole thing to the authorities.

"Ze...bura..." Coco weakly said out. Zebura then told Coco "I know ya want ta say something, but-" "I'm... Sorry..." Coco panted out.

This got everyone's attention.

"What?" Zebura stated in plain confusion. "I'm... Sorry... For... Ev...ery...th...ing..." Coco said in a weak, soft tone before loosing consciousness.

What did he mean by that?

Zebura held Coco's unconscious form close as they waited for the authorities to arrive.

}i{ }i{

Plan K: Undetermined.

}i{ }i{

To be Continued...

}i{ }i{


End file.
